District 12 romances
by buttercup-primrose
Summary: Once the rebel's over, Katniss and her friends returned to district twelve to live. They continued school with other tribute-friends from other districts, with their mean principle Haymitch, and Effie the crazy capitol teacher... Who knows what will happen next? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. In the meadows

**It's my first fan fic, so it explains why if it will be kinda weird. I hope you enjoy though! Please review to tell me how this story is, and be nice please :) Thanks!**

**Three rules to follow:**

**1. Please review, it takes a few seconds, honestly.**

**2. Please keep reading till the end WITHOUT cheating**

**3. Please check out my other story**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Prim POV:)

We're on the field in district twelve, Rue, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Madge and me. Rue and me have been best friends since she moved to district twelve, living with mum, my sister Katniss and me. Katniss and Peeta got together some times ago, they're best friends with Gale and Madge. Well, Gale and Madge are together too.

"Prim! Hurry! We can't lose a chance of annoying Katniss and Peeta when they're together!"

Rue whispered in my ear. We LOVE annoying Katniss and Peeta while they're together.

"I'm coming Rue!"

Katniss POV:)

My damn little sister Prim and funny little Rue… They should actually STOP chasing Peeta and me around, but here they come again.

"Katniss! Peeta! You have to stay away from each other for at least, um, one meter! Or Prim and me will go and tell on you! To Mr. Haymitch mean Abernathy!"

That was Rue. Haymitch is our principle at District Twelve of Academy, that's all of ours school. He is the meanest person in the whole wide Panem, and worst of all, he lives beside me.

"Fine then Rue, me and Katniss will stay apart from each other, won't we, kitty cat?" Peeta replied, but I chose to hesitate. How are we supposed to be separated?

"Katniss? Katniss! Hello!" Peeta said,

"Yeah, well, we can't be separated, can we? We survived the Hungergames because we stayed together."

That's what I said in return.

Peeta POV:)

Katniss got a point, we can't be separated after all those Hungergames and the rebel, so I said,

"Yeah Katniss, you got a point there. Great point."

"Exactly Peeta. Rue and Prim, this means we can't be separated. We already did, once, and what happened then? Peeta was away tortured by the Capitol."

Katniss supported me, but Rue frowned,

"Fine then, be that way."

"Yeah guys, we don't get the fun." Prim added, what does she even mean by fun?

Rue POV:)

Prim and me decided to go towards the lake where Katniss told me, her dad used to take her here. I curiously asked Prim,

"What did you mean by 'we don't get the fun'?"

"Oh, well, it's kind of not fair how only Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge only gets the fun, and we don't even get to interrupt them! Come on! I love it when Gale and Madge blocks us to go interrupting Peeta and Katniss!"

"Yeah Prim, no fair at all. I love when we get to interrupt Gale and Madge, Peeta and Katniss in the same time! It's awesome trying to break through Gale and Madge!" "You're right Rue! Actually, we should totally try to do this today!"

Evil smile from Prim. There's going to be a great plan.

Madge POV:)

Did I just saw the evil smile of Prim? The wide smile with the two crooked teeth showing? Yes, it's that evil smile. I said to Gale,

"Gale! It's Prim and Rue, I think they're up to something again…"

"Don't worry Madge, they're sweet little girls, no need to worry."

"But don't you remember how they interrupt Katniss and Peeta? It was only yesterday."

"It's ok Madge, they just promised them not to interrupt, right?"

"Well, I guess so. Look though, they're heading towards Katniss and Peeta."

I turned his neck and pointed at them so he can see.

Gale POV:)

They are heading towards them, somehow. Maybe I'll grab Madge and we can block them again from getting towards Peeta and Katniss.

"Madge, we have to go help them again I'm guessing,"

I nudged, and Madge just took my hand and we both went to block Prim and Rue.

Prim POV:)

Yay! They're coming towards us, I poked Rue,

"Rue, c'mon, get ready! You remember what the plan was, right?"

"Yes Primzy Prim. We go through Gale and Madge while they're holding their hands, and then we get to Katniss and Peeta that's on the top of the hill."

"Yep. Well, let's start our mission!"

We rushed onto the hill as Gale, expectedly, stopped us. Good, he still has his hand clutched with Madge's.

"Girls, stop interrupting Katniss and Peeta. Look how nice they're to you two." Gale tries to persuade us, as Rue fights back with two words,

"Does not."

"Well, you're not getting towards them this time anyways. Me and Gale are going to block you guys."

Madge said, expectedly. We did this more than, like, a billion times, we obviously know what they're going to say.

"Well, if that's the case. C'mon Rue!"

I signaled and we walked straight forwards into their clutched hands, yes! We broke through their hands!

"High five Prim!"

Rue said, giving me a double high five and we giggled, but Gale frowned,

"Oh well then, tough luck for all of us today."

"More tough luck tomorrow, we have school with Haymitch."

Madge reminded him, actually, but we heard it too.

Peeta POV:)

I feel sorry for Gale and Madge, they have to keep blocking Prim and Rue for us. "Peeta? What's wrong?"

Katniss suddenly asked me, I told her the truth, since we promised each other not to lie, "It's about Gale and Madge."

"What about them?" Katniss asked, so I kept telling her,

"I feel bad for them for having to block Prim and Rue all the time, for us."

"Yeah Peeta, but why don't we just let Prim and Rue have some fun? Like, I don't mind."

That's what Katniss just said, so I told her,

"Well then, we can let them have some fun, Kitty."

Prim POV:)

"Katniss! Peeta! How are you?"

Rue shouted, as planned. Katniss replied,

"Rue, Prim, you're interrupting us again."

That was to be expected. When we saw them, Katniss was having her head rested on Peeta's laps, and Peeta stroking Katniss's hair.

"Katniss, Peeta, I thought you two promised us to stay apart from each other for this whole day!"

I said, as Peeta frowned and whined,

"Yeah, but it's impossible for us to be kept apart for the whole day though."

"Well, fine then, but me and Rue gets to interrupt you."

Katniss smiled and said, "Yes, you girls can interrupt us as long as you let me and Peeta stay together."

Wow, Katniss's being so nice today!

"Well then, we'll see you later! Prim and me are going to climb some trees."

Rue said to them. I don't really want to, but whatever, so we ran towards our tree house on the top of the hill.

"Prim, look!" Rue nudged me. I turned my head over; Katniss and Peeta were having their faces touching. Kissing, I'm guessing.

"Prim c'mon, or I'm climbing up first!" Rue tugged my shirt, and I complained,

"You were the one that was telling me to look." I pulled my shirt out of her hands and climbed upwards before her.

Madge POV:)

I wonder how poor Katniss and Peeta are going to fight over Prim and Rue…

Rue POV:)

The view's always great, standing on top of the highest point in the whole district twelve. Looking into the whole township of the district, turning our view point another way, we see the forest we're in right now, and we see the fence for the boundary for district twelve and eleven. Prim's looking into the same way as me. "Rue, I'm wondering if we can just climb over the boundary of district twelve and eleven, it would be a good idea."

Prim whispered, and I replied,

"We're not allowed though. I really don't want to get in trouble and having to go see mayor Undersee too."

"You got a point Rue, I take that idea back then. Hey, you want to go swimming?" "We don't even have our swimsuit, plus, we should be heading home soon."

"You got a point Rue, let's go and tell Katniss."

Prim's convinced, so we slid down the slide and ran towards Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss POV:)

Why is Prim and Rue coming towards us? Oh no, I think I know why, the sun's setting, and we have school tomorrow… No one ever wants to get in trouble with mean old Haymitch.

"Katniss? Are you ok?"

Peeta suddenly asked me, I answered, "Yep, I'm good, but I think we should get going, sun's setting soon."

"Oh yes, you're right. No going into trouble with Effie or Haymitch tomorrow."

He just reminded me that there's also that weird capitol teacher, Effie, to face. Effie is this idiot from the Capitol; she's always that epic, to be honest. She's always dressed in a dress, wears that funny weird wig that us, the students, always laugh about behind her back.

"Katniss! Let's go home" Ok Prim, I heard you.

"Katniss! Hurry up! The sun's setting!" Prim, I know that, you just told me.

"Katniss! We should be heading home!" Can Prim just SHUT HER FACE UP? "Katniss! Katniss! We need to be heading home!" OMG PRIM!

"Prim, shut up. I heard you, and we're coming!" I screamed down the hill.

"Katniss! What was that screaming for?"

Madge asked, and I have to say calmly, "Madge, that was for Prim. Just as you know, she's shouting all the while."

"Oh, ok, I thought it was your memory fading back again. You know."

Madge said. Yes, the torturing. That's what happened to me, when Peeta's held back in the Capitol, and I was so, upset, I guess, that my brain's got messed up badly.

Prim POV:)

Good thing, no more shouting Katniss. "Prim, Rue, we're leaving!"

Wow, I'm surprised Katniss would warn us, so I said.

"Thanks Katniss! I'm so surprised that you're warning us!"

"That's because I'm your sister."

"Wow Katniss."

"C'mon anyways, it takes a twenty minutes walk till we get back!"

"I heard you Katniss." I said impatiently. Rue and me went towards them anyways, plus all of us are eager to go home.

~Page Break~

We're finally back home, Gale and Madge said goodbye and walked away together, lovey dovey. Rue and me went inside leaving Katniss and Peeta out there. Who knows what happened?

* * *

**This is all I have right now, hope you enjoyed :) I'll hopefully be updating tomorrow, won't spoil it for you right now. Please review!**


	2. The start of school

**Hey! I'm back again. This time I have a little chapter submitted. Try and enjoy anyways.**

**Review please! And I encourage you all to keep reading till the end even if you don't have time to finish it all at once ;)**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

Why is that Prim and Rue taking so long to come downstairs? Well, I'll just yell up then, in this case. "Primrose Everdeen! Why on earth are you taking so long?"

"Sorry Katniss! We're coming down in one sec! The sink was plugged up!" Oh, Prim answered me in a super fast time, I'm surprised. The reason's honestly bad though… The sink's plugged up… It's honestly Rue that's taking so long to change…

Prim POV:)

"Rue, hurry up." Rue's taking so long to chose her outfit that I had to lie to Katniss… "Ok Prim, I'm coming!" Rue finally replied. "Katniss! We're coming! We can meet you outside, ok?" I called downstairs, as Katniss called back up, "Ok, you're walking to school on your own then!"

"No Katniss! We want to go with you! Plus school says that middle school students have to walk with older students!"

"Fine then, even though I never heard of any rules like that." I don't think Katniss is going to get tricked by Rue and me ever again.

Rue POV:)

I saw Peeta outside the door, so I said, "Prim! Let's go now! Peeta's outside already!"

"Ok Rue! Let's go!" Prim grinned. We grabbed our school bags and hurried outside onto the rocky roads, the short cut to school from our back door.

Peeta POV:)

"Kitty cat!" I reached out for Katniss, and she smiled saying, "Pita bread!" She gave me the nickname because I'm a baker named Peeta. We hugged each other and decided, to wait, for Prim and Rue. For the first time. "Katniss! Peeta! Let's go!" I think that was Madge and Gale. "Gale, we're coming!"

"Ok Peeta, did you guys finally decided to wait for Prim and Rue?"

"Yeah, we actually did. Do you find that amusing?"

"No, I find it very sweet and thoughtful!" Gale said. Sweet and thoughtful? These are not the adjectives he would use actually. I heard Prim and Rue coming down from, the back door? They're already ahead of us! Darn it!

Prim POV:)

We're so smart for coming out the back door. We're already in the school field, they're going to get in trouble with Haymitch! Even though, we actually live next door to him… We do, to be honest, because we live in the victor's village. "Rue, let's head in for class. WE don't want to be late for class since the boarding school students are coming to school today." I said, and Rue smiled, "Yeah! We really don't, plus I heard there're quite a few people joining our class!"

"Yeah, I think it's two girls and two boys from district 1, I think Katniss and Peeta said they know them. It was Glitter or Glimmer, something like that. Cashmere, and Gloss, they're siblings. There's also one from district 5, called Finch but preferred to be called Foxface. Another one called Thresh."

"Oh, Thresh? He was my neighbor back in district 11!"

"That's so cool Rue! I heard Katniss talking about how nice Thresh is to Madge, Gale and Peeta!"

"Well anyways, time to make some new friends. We're stepping into class now." Rue concluded our conversation, and we stepped into class with a few new faces waving their hands to us, only them and us. No more than 10 people in the room. What's wrong?

Katniss POV:)

That old Prim, tricked us again. We have to go to Haymitch's stinking office this morning! Haymitch in the morning! "Katniss, let's go." Peeta tries to calm me down, fine, it might work. "Katniss, I don't think it's a good idea to open the door right now…" Madge stopped me while I'm about to knock on the door. I peeked into the window, and I saw, um, Effie? Effie sitting on, who? He has dirty blond hair, and the suit Haymitch always wear… The limited edition suit that only has two copies, and one of them belongs to Peeta… That's Haymitch? Effie and Haymitch? Does this mean. No, it can't be. Effie and Haymitch… This isn't right, a drunk old fool with a crazy Capitol lady. This can't be happening!

Madge POV:)

What the? I don't understand how a fashionable lady would like a mean old drunkard!

Why on Earth would they be together? "Madge, this is NOT right…" Katniss whispered in my ear, I said, "Yes, you're right Katniss… Plus, it's school time, why would they still be making-out in Haymitch's office?"

"Madge, we've got to let Delly know, she'd know how to deal with it. She's smart."

"Katniss, you forgot one last point about Delly, she's good at talking, like Peeta."

"Right Madge. She is good at talking. We'll let her know, and then the whole school's going to know about it."

"Yeah Katniss, that's going to be awesome." I ended the conversation I guess. What's that? I think I just saw Effie turning her head towards us. Darn! "Katniss, let's go… I think Effie saw us." I warned, Katniss then added, "Don't worry Madge, she won't come towards us, look, she's back again. One more problem though, are we early for school today?" How am I supposed to know? I asked, "You guys know why we're early for school?" "I forgot to tell you, it's the daylight changing time today, so school starts an hour later…" Gale, oh Gale, he should've told us, so I said, "Gale, now what?" "We can just head in for class then, c'mon." Gale has such great ideas.

Effie POV:)

"Haymitch, sweetie, did I just saw a couple of students outside?" I asked, I did saw some of them… Katniss, Madge, I'm guessing. They're usually the ones that are late for school though… Oh! Daylight changing time today! Oh, hahahahaha! "Effie, it's alright sweetheart. School's not starting yet, there's only the boarding school students are in the classes early, so they can get used to the school." Oh Haymitch, he's such a sweetie pie. "You're right sweetie, let's not worry about anything." I said and curled back onto his chair.

Prim POV:)

"I'm Primrose Everdeen, younger sister of Katniss Everdeen. I'm thirteen years old, and I believe most of you are." I introduced myself, standing on the stage where the teachers talked.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes, like me, stood up and talked. "I'm Glimmer, from district one. You might not know this, but Marvel's my brother. He's in Katniss's class, I think." Yeah, that's the girl, her name's Glimmer.

"Cashmere and Gloss, district one. We're siblings, as pronounced on the reaping at the 75th annual Hungergames, the quarter quell actually." Cashmere and Gloss, got it.

"I'm Finch. Don't call me Finch, but call me Foxface. I'm from district 5. I almost died by eating nightlock berries!" Foxface grinned playfully as Glimmer and Cashmere laughed out loud like me and Rue, but Gloss don't think to get it, neither does the tall district 11.

The tall district 11 said, "Thresh, from district 11, I'm Rue's neighbor back in district 11, right Rue?"

"Yeah Thresh. I'm Rue anyways, and I'm thirteen. All of you are thirteen. Yep. I'm a good tree climber, if you want to learn, come and find me!" Rue said, and Glimmer spoke up,

"I saw you climbing trees before! In the 74th annual hunger games, you almost shocked me and Clove to death, by flying trees to trees!"

"Clove? Who's Clove?" I asked, I did remember hearing Katniss and Peeta talking about how Thresh almost killed her with a rock. Glimmer answered, "Clove's a girl from district 2, she and her boyfriend Cato decided to come to the boarding school here. She's wicked at throwing knives, trust me."

"Clove and Cato? They're in Gloss's class." Cashmere said, and Rue asks,

"Does that mean they're also in Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Madge's class?"

"Yeah! I guess so, the star-crossed lovers from district 12, obviously." Foxface said excitedly, and added, "I kind of miss Katniss and Peeta though, they warned me for not eating the nightlock berries, they're pretty nice."

"Huh! No way, Katniss almost killed me with that nest of tracker jackers." Glimmer snorted, Foxface fought back,

"You should be getting over with that already. Plus, they're trying to survive, like us!"

"Well, fine then, let's see if they try to hurt me again!" Glimmer folded her arms up, but she looks a bit calmer. Foxface and Cashmere said together,

"Glimmer! They're not mean people, the mean ones are Enobaria and Brutus."

"What? Who are Enobaria and Brutus?" I asked, and Glimmer spoke,

"Enobaria and Brutal Brutus? They're the massive killers from district 2! Don't you remember how they wiped out every single person from the year they won?"

"No. We never watch the hunger games at home, Katniss can't stand it." I said, and Cashmere said,

"Well, it's a good thing they seemed to turn nicer now, they're in grade nine here." That's a good thing. Suddenly Thresh who had been silent spoke,

"Girls, I think class's starting. Teacher's coming in soon."

"Oh, thanks! We totally forgot about it." Foxface ended out conversation, we sat on our chairs, ready for class to start.

* * *

**Like it so far? Please review!**


	3. Classes

**Wow! Two chapters in a day! I'm so proud! Please read and review! Thanks guys!**

**And... Did you guys follow the suggestion of keep on reading? I can promise you all the later this story goes on, the better it gets, and don't just skip till last chapter ;) Review please!**

**-Buttercup love you all!**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

My new class is a wow. I recognized Clove, Cato, Marvel, Gloss, Johanna, Finnick, and Annie. Basically I recognize all of the new students. "Oh Katniss! You look so different now!" Clove rushed up and hugged me. I Hate Hugs. I hugged back anyways and said, "Clove! I haven't seen you forever!"

"Promise to be besties this year? With Madge and Delly?"

"Of course! With your Cato? Totally!"

"And Peeta and Gale?"

"Yep! What about we add just some more people? Marvel, Gloss, Joanna, Finnick and Annie?"

"Everyone? Sure! Why not!" Clove ended our talk, and Effie, our current homeroom teacher walked in. I whispered to Clove, "You're so not going to like Effie Trinket."

"Why not?" She asks, and I answered her with just a few words. "She's from the Capitol." Clove starts screaming loudly and cries, "No! I hate the Capitol! They tortured everyone!" "Clove, it's ok! Just calm!" Good thing Cato appeared. It actually worked and I'm surprised! Clove's a crazy girl. She loves, almost everything I guess?

Rue POV:)

"That's our homeroom teacher, Beetee. He teaches science and math." I said to the new students, pointing at Beetee, sitting on his wheelchair.

"Oh, Beetee? The one that invented so many new weapons? He's so cool! He invaded the Capitol for us!" Glimmer squealed as she has already forgotten about the fight of how nice or not nice Katniss and Peeta is, I spoke anyways,

"Yeah, that Beetee, he's hilarious, and you never know what fun things he always comes up with! Like science labs and weird science and math questions!"

"Awesome! I always wanted to meet him, and now we're actually being taught by him! Squeak!"

"Yeah I know! But aren't district one people are only into luxuries?"

"No, no, no Rue. We're like everyone else in the world, all of us are different and we're all into different things."

"Wow, I'd better study harder in history of Panem then!" Our conversation was then cut up by Beetee. "Ladies, class is starting." "Sorry Beetee." I apologized, Beetee smiled and pointed at Glimmer, "And you? Miss?" "Sorry." Glimmer said quietly. Beetee then suddenly started to laugh, "It's ok Glimmer, class is for us to have fun!" Then the whole class chorused, "Yep!"

Katniss POV:)

Effie decided to let us just hang out in homeroom time, so I decided to tell Delly about you-know-what. "Dell, you need to know something." I whispered so Effie doesn't hear, and Delly asks, "What is it Katniss?"

"It's about Effie."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's together with mean old drunkard Haymitch Abernathy…"

"The Haymitch Abernathy that lives in District 12 that lives beside the home of Katniss and Primrose Everdeen and is the headmaster of the school of district 12?"

"That's right, you got it Dell."

"What the fudge? How would Effie want to be with mean old Haymitch?"

"How am I supposed to know? We just saw Effie and Haymitch together, together Delly, together. Doing the you-know-what-I-mean in his office."

"Holy schist. Katniss Everdeen, clear your mind."

"Delly Cartwright, you calm down yourself." Delly seems to be in great shock, well of course. Effie and Haymitch don't sound right. "Delly-" I tried to talk, but she's already gone, to other classmates, I think she's telling them all about Effie and Haymitch.

~Page break~

Effie's back in class, everyone just goes complete silent, staring at her. "What is it children?" She asks, still, no one talked. "Children, spit it out." She said, but no one talked, everyone stares in silence. "Ok then. Pretend I didn't ask." She said again, and let out a capitol smile. I love this complete silence where everyone just stares.

Prim POV:)

"Isn't Beetee fun Glimmer?" I asked, as she answered nodding her head rapidly, "Totally fun! What do you guys think?" "Beetee's awesome." Cashmere said, as Rue, Foxface, Gloss and Thresh said together, "Yep, he's a great teacher." We walked down the hallway together because we're getting our textbooks! Yay! That was sarcasm. "Prim, do you have any idea where to sign out textbooks?" Rue asked me, and I shook my head and answered her question,

"No idea, it's my first year at signing out textbooks too, Rue. It's my first year in middle school, like the rest of you."

"I just thought you know because you have a sister named Katniss who's currently in high school department."

"Katniss never tells me things like that. Plus, we finally get to come back to school to learn. You know, the rebel." I told Rue, and suddenly Cashmere joins in,

"The rebel? District one didn't cut out school because of the rebel."

"Cash, Rue was in the hospital trying to recover from the great cut Marvel gave her. District 12 was ruined for a while, and they have to go to District 13 to live for a few months, didn't you read the message written on the school bulletin board?"

"No I didn't Glim." Cashmere said confused. It made Rue, Foxface and me started laughing so badly, although again, Thresh and Gloss didn't really get it either. What's wrong with the boys? Gloss opened his mouth and said slowly,

"Cashmere, it says on the board, District 12 destroyed by fire, mockingjay and her friends/citizens forced to move into District 13. Can you even read moron?"

"That's not very nice brother." Cashmere said, stopped moving and folded her arms up all of us laughed again except for Thresh and Gloss, again. Glimmer finally said, "Don't boys ever laugh? This is weird. Marvel laughs a lot though."

"Glimmer, all boys laugh, but not at girl jokes."

"Gloss, how is this girl jokes? Everyone except you two would think it's funny, aren't I right girls?" Now Glimmer's going to get angry again, so all of us looked at each other and nodded instantly. Glimmer actually shouted in their face, "Exactly boys!" All of us laughed out so loud, except for Glimmer and her red sweaty face.

"Huh Glimmer, who's not laughing this time?" Thresh and Gloss teased. Glimmer just rolled her eyes and said,

"Wow you guys. I promise not to talk to guys for this whole day."

"Reason is?" Gloss asked, and Glimmer starts to listed out a whole bunch of reasons,

"Firstly, boys suck. They always tease girls and they make bad jokes. Second, they're a bunch of meanies. Third, they are just gross, they just gross people out. Fourth, I just have too many reasons, and I detest boys."

"Wow Glimmer. That's so insulting."

"Thank you Gloss. The reasons are real though, right girls?" Glimmer turned her head towards us, we looked at each other, again, and nodded instantly. Glimmer repeated, "Exactly!" We all burst out laughing again, including Glimmer this time.

Peeta POV:)

"I'm pretty sure this is where you get the textbooks." I said, and Katniss replied,

"I guess so Pita bread. The new school's system and map's different than the old one we used to have, right?" She grabbed my arm and we walked forwards. Cato asks, "Peeta, did Katniss finally admit that she loves you?" I answered,

"Yes Cato. This is how she admitted it-" Katniss closed my mouth up using her hand and said,

"He's not going to tell you, I will. He asked me: You love me, real or not real? I said Real. There's your answer Cato." She finally let go, and Clove grinned and whispered in my ear,

"Aww… That so sweet lover boy… You want to know how Cato and I got together?"

"Sure Clove… What did he do? Held up a knife in front of you and said: You say you love me, or I'll murder you?"

"Wow lover boy. Cato's much more romantic than that. Right Finnick?" Clove said and turned her head and asked Finnick, he nodded his head and answered,

"Cato's a romantic person, he's only a mean person when he's trying to survive." Clove turned her head back to me and said,

"I told you so lover boy."

"I always thought Cato's just this violent person that loves to kill and hurt…"

"Then you've misjudged him lover boy. He's super nice. Why don't you try and get to know him a lot more better this year, Mellark?"

"I don't see why not Clove." I shrugged and ended our talk. I have an idea that this year's going to be fantastic, or violent, or with a lot of friendship.

Effie POV:)

Why would they be staring at me? I don't get it… Is it just a common problem that grade 10 children's have or what? Hmm… hmm… Hahahahaha! Oh, what's wrong Effie? Nothing! I'm good Effie, and you? Oh I'm fine Effie. I'm mad… Grr!

Prim POV:)

We finally got our textbooks, it took us ages… Glimmer finally got over the anger with Gloss and Thresh. "Prim, is it lunch time?" Foxface suddenly popped up and asked, I gasped in shock, "What? Oh, Foxface! Yeah, I think so, but it's a better idea if we head back to Beetee first. Rue, is it lunch time yet?" Rue turned her head and answered,

"I don't know, I'm not a native district 12. Just as you said, let's just go back to Beetee first. Plus, I haven't talked to Bonnie, Rory, and Vick for ages!"

"Ok then. We'll do what you say. By the way, Bonnie, Rory and Vick are our classmates, Bonnie's from yeah, you know, district 8, the girl that escaped with Twill. Rory and Vick are Gale's little brothers."

"Oh, them? I heard of Rory and Vick, from Katniss. She was sleep talking on a tree, the night before she dropped the nest of tracker jackers onto Glimmer." Foxface gasped, and I said. "You got it Foxface. C'mon guys, let's go. I'm starving."

The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement, and we raced each other towards Beetee's class. This year equals fun year.

* * *

**How's the story looking? Tee-hee :) Need more reviews though! Thanks guys!**


	4. Down in the school hallways

**Sorry readers, this chapter's kind of written in a tough time (Since it's school). This chapter's a bit shorter, try to ignore the words please. (lol) Enjoy your reading anyways :) See you at the end of the chapter!**

**And I'm guessing for anyone's who's made it for this chapter have followed my suggestion (In AN chapter two)**

**Keep up the good work and review, favor, follow ;)**

**-Sincerly, Buttercup :3**

* * *

Prim POV:)

"Beetee is it lunch yet?" I asked and he nodded his head and dismissed us. "There's your answer, let's go." I turned my heads towards the rest of them, but Rue said, "Rory, Vick and Bonnie?"

"Oh yeah! Let's go and see them!"

"Where are they though?"

"Right over there, by the Halloween decorated window." I said and pointed towards the windows Rory and Vick's grown so tall now, and Bonnie's still the same. Neither one of us, Rue, Katniss or me have seen them since school ended last summer.

Katniss POV:)

"Peeta, hurry up. Your girlfriend's waiting for you!" I hate it when Cato teases Peeta and me, like what's his problem? Clove walked beside me and started to talk,

"Hey Katniss, where do you want to eat lunch?"

"Lunch? It's not lunch yet Clove… Don't tell me you're hungry."

"I'm hungry actually. How long do we have till lunch?"

"I don't know, ask Effie maybe."

"I honestly don't want to talk to Effie. Since she's dating mean old Haymitch. I heard it from Delly, she said you, love boy, Madge and Gale saw it."

"Well Clove, if you really want the answer, we did saw it. I told Delly about it, because I want her to spread the news around. You know what I mean."

"It is true then, right Katniss?"

"Yes Clove… We spotted them doing the you-know-what-I-mean in the office."

"Oh, did they see you guys outside spying on them?"

"I don't think so, we're not spying on them anyways, we're just heading towards his office to tell Haymitch we're late, but it turned out we're early."

"Oh wow Katniss. Where's your sister and Rue though?"

"Them? They're in the middle school department, you have to cross the bridge to get to them, that one, on third floor." I pointed towards the long hallway. That one led to the bridge in the school. Clove kept talking,

"It's Prim and Rue right? I heard they got along with each other pretty well, living at your house right now, right? How come lover boy's not invited? **(Don't even try and think about it.)** It would be fun, wouldn't it? Just like me inviting Cato over for a sleepover. **(Don't think about it.)**"

"Clove! You're… Ok, you should let Cato know about this, you know."

"What? Cato started the idea of it. Didn't you hear me talking to Peeta how romantic Cato actually is? He's not a mean and violent guy. He's nice."

"I'm not saying Cato's not nice or something… It's you who's got the problem in your brain. In a good way, or maybe a bad way, I don't know actually."

"Wow Katniss. Come on then, let's head for Effie." Clove wanted to end the conversation, so I let her end it. Easy enough. "We're nearly there!" I said to Clove, and she said back excitedly, "Oh great! I'm starving! Is there a recess at school?"

"No clove, we're not in elementary school anymore."

"That's a shame." Clove gave a puppy look…

"Well look, I'm sorry. I don't think Cato would want a greedy girlfriend though." I teased, but Clove seems very angry…

"Well Katniss, we'll see about that. Cato!" Crap. Clove's actually mad now… Cato spoke, honestly, he did.

"Yes Clove? Why did you need me? Is something wrong sweetie?"

"Katniss said that you don't like greedy girls."

"I don't actually, but if it's you, who cares? You know how much I like you."

"Thanks Cato. You don't know how much I like you though."

"Yes I do Clovey. Cato and Clove likes each other very much." Cato finished talking and walked towards Clove, and Clove walked towards him. They stopped walking. Should I watch like how Prim and Rue would? Yeah, maybe I should. Their faces got close together… Together…

Clove POV:)

I always knew how much Cato loved me since we first met in kindergarten, but did he? His lips, soft and warm. We closed our eyes, I had my arms wrapped around his neck; he had his on my hips and my back. Should we even do this in school? We let go of each other and Cato spoke,

"I always loved you Clovey, good thing we both survived in the hunger games." That was a unique sentence Cato came up with, I won't let him down.

"Cato, you still don't know how I feel about you… It's hard for you to understand."

"Like how Clovey?"

"Remember how we've known each other since two? Remember we used to live beside each other until one day your parents have to move to a different place because of their work? Remember how we were best friends at the start of kindergarten and we grew more into each other as we get older?"

"No Clove, I don't remember." Tears rolled down my eyes, slowly. The Capitol tortured him and let the piece of memory he had about me, slowly faded away. He remembered nothing about me before the hunger games…

"Cato… Cato… Please, try and remember…" I cried softly, still, my sadness clogged up my attempt to speak loudly, like I normally do.

"Clove. Don't cry, it's ok. I love you now, and I still will." Cato, you still don't get it, do you? I hugged him tightly, not letting go, and whispered more and more,

"Remember how you always love to come to my house and play with my huge teddy bear? Remember how we actually once became friends with Enobaria and Brutus? Remember how we always shared our lunch? Do you remember anything about me Cato? Speak up Cato, with your courage!" I cried, more and more tears flowed down, wetting Cato's shoulder part of his shirt. He hugs me tightly and whispered,

"Yes Clove. I always knew that we're best friends. I remember how you would always come after school to my house. We would jump on my bed until we get tired. We'd grab some cookies and the liquid we call Cloto-energy. Then we'd go out the backdoor and go into the woods and climb onto my tree house."

"Cato. That's a lot of details, but how come you remembered it?" I sniffed, but still, tears kept rolling. Cato stroke my hair and my back,

"Clove, they didn't find this part of my memory about you. They can't ruin this part of my memory. My love for you is strong enough to conquer this part of the interfering." He kissed me, I kissed him back. We kissed, again and again. He's right, his love for me, and my love for him is strong enough to overcome the torture of the Capitol.

Peeta POV:)

It's so sweet how Clove and Cato's relationship grows stronger and stronger. Just like how my memory for Katniss grew back slowly, with the love she won't admit and the care she won't admit given to me at district 13. I know now though, that Katniss loves me deeply, like how I feel for her. She finally admitted that she loves me badly. I'm glad. "Peeta?" Katniss suddenly popped up, I asked,

"What is it Kitty?"

"I love you too." Without replying with words, I attacked her lips with mine. She attacked back. They're still warm and soft, they'll always be. I touched her lips with my tongue; she opened her mouth so I could get in. They danced inside her mouth, she pushed hers into my mouth, they danced in my mouth. Back and forth, I don't know how much time passed. Katniss lets go of me, and said softly, "Come on Peeta, let's go to Effie. She'll be waiting for us right now, wouldn't she?" I nodded and we both moved forwards, clutching our hands together.

Effie POV:)

I wonder where are Peeta and Katniss? Or district 2 Clove and Cato? Hmm… Hmm… Oh, there they are! They're coming in finally! How come I didn't see them? Oh hahahahaha! I'm so silly sometimes… Wake up Effie! It's announcement time! Yes Effie! I'm waking up now! No more dreaming about little Haymitch Effie! Ok Effie! I get the idea! Hahahahaha, I'm so silly, talking to myself. Daydreaming about Haymitch… Hahahahaha! No way Effie. Yes. No. Yes. I'm so confused myself…

Rue POV:)

"So this is Vick, Rory and Bonnie." Prim started the introducing again… "and this is Glimmer, Cashmere, Gloss, Foxface and Thresh." Yep, it's a shorty short short introduction. "Well, let's eat our lunch then! C'mon!" The conversation ended. We grabbed our lunch and ran outside, like the starving five years old back in district 11. "Hey Rue! Haven't seen you in ages!" Bonnie started to talk, I said,

"I know right! Were you in district 8 in the whole summer with Twill?"

"Yeah! I need to ask you something though."

"Ok, go ahead and ask Bon. You're my friend."

"Are you really going to hang out with the boarding school kids this year?"

"Yeah, why not Bon? Don't you like them?"

"Not that much… Like, what if they're actually mean or something?"

"They're not Bon, I've known them for four years. They were only trying to live"

"Ok Rue… If you insist. I'm not hanging out with them though."

"That's ok Bon, no one's forcing you to." I ended the conversation. What if Bonnie's not going to like me anymore? We're besties… This can't be happening. It really can't.

* * *

**So, is the story pretty interesting so far? Enjoyed it? Please please please review! I'll try and update it tomorrow! See you later!**


	5. Effie and Haymitch equals?

**I'd like to thank SweenyPotterlover for reviewing my story. Because she's the only one I have (sniffles and sobs). Jkjk. Keep reading! And...**

**Yoohoo! You guys made it to chapter five! You followed the suggestion! Please don't just skip chapters since every chapter is hard work from every author's brain to heart :3 Review, follow, and favor please ;)**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

"Effie, what are we doing now?" I asked curiously, she looked at me and said,

"We're currently having an early lunch Katniss. That makes us all dismissed! See you all after lunch dear!" We walked outside, with more people this time. We have Finnick, and Annie joining us. I asked Peeta teasingly,

"Are you going to go and find your brothers?"

"What? Who? Them? No way Katniss!"

"I was just joking Peeta… Let's go." I finished up the sentence and held up his hand and we walked onto the fields. My all time favorite place for lunch. "Peeta, you want to go check on Haymitch's office? They might be in there…" I said, as he nodded. We changed a direction and walked towards his office.

Effie POV:)

It's lunchtime, I should be going towards the headmaster's office to see my Haymitch sweetie. Hahahahaha! High heels click and click, I'm walking towards my little Haymitch! "Effie! It's finally lunchtime! Come here!" He patted the empty spot on his couch. I walked towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheeks…

Prim POV:)

"Rue, I think it sounds crazy, but I think we should go and say hi to Haymitch since we haven't seen him in a while. You know." I said, it does sound kind of crazy, since he's a super mean teacher. "Actually, why not? Plus, I don't think the rest of them has met him yet." Rue actually agreed! I called out,

"Glimmer! Cashmere! Gloss! Well, all of you! We're going towards Haymitch's office, you guys need to meet him!"

"Yeah, sure! Let's go now!" Glimmer said, and I said back,

"Ok Glimmer! That's his office right down there," I pointed to the end of the hallway, that's where his office is, with the open window so we can tell if Haymitch's in there. Suddenly, I saw something, not right. There's Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Annie and Finnick, watching something in the office… I said to my classmates, "Guys, this isn't right, something's going on…"

Haymitch POV:)

My sweet Effie's sitting on my laps, with her head resting on my shoulder. I'm planting a lot of little kisses on her neck. She keeps moaning in pleasure. She's so cute when she's moaning. Wait, is someone looking from outside the office? "Haymitch? Are you ok sweetie? You stopped the kisses." Oh no, Effie's sad now. I said, "Oh yes Effie. But do you see someone looking at us from outside the office?"

"No Haymitch, let's just ignore it. It's ok." I'll trust Effie. Suddenly she pulls me onto the couch and we lay down, kissing.

Cato POV:)

"What the heck?" I asked, how could they be together? Clove said, "Cato, it's just Haymitch and Effie. Like how we are."

"You're right on one point Clove. It's like how we are. Why though? Why would Effie want to be with Haymitch?"

"What? The people in there's Effie and Haymitch? How come no one told me?"

"You've seen Effie and Haymitch for a thousand times!"

"Yeah Cato, but never seen them making out on a couch with windows to see what they're doing!" That's a huge point Clove's got. "Hey, big guy, are you Cato?" There's a sudden voice coming out of a little girl, with blonde hair tied in two braids with blazing blue eyes. I told her who I am anyways,

"Yes I'm Cato. This is Clove. That's Finnick and Annie, Katniss and Peeta-"

"Yes Cato, I know them. Katniss's my sister, Peeta's her boyfriend. I'm Prim by the way."

"Ok Prim. I'm sure this is Rue, this one's Glimmer, Marvel's little sister. This is Foxface and Thresh. Who are you two? Oh yeah, they're Cashmere and Gloss!"

"Well Cato, can you just move away from the window, we want to see what's happening inside!" Oh Prim… She's too young for this… Katniss stepped out and said, "Primrose Everdeen. It's Haymitch and Effie making-out. We're not letting you see this." Prim already slipped to the window from under Peeta's legs. Rue went under Peeta as well, and the rest of them followed. I said quickly,

"Peeta! Close you legs! There's um, little kids crawling through!"

"Crap! I didn't recognize it! But I can't close it or I'll snap someone's neck off!"

"Peeta, you're so stupid! No one's crawling through your legs anymore…"

"Then I can close my legs now." Peeta's the most stupid person I've ever met…

Glimmer POV:)

"Ohmigosh! Haymitch and Effie's so cute!" I said.

Rue and Prim's POV:)

"How are they cute Glimmer? This is so gross…" We said together, and we said, "What are they doing? Are they doing that thing?" Finnick spoke,

"They have their clothes on…"

"Ew Finnick! You're so sick minded! Look though! Haymitch's taking Effie's tight jacket off! Look guys! Look! This is so gross!"

Effie and Haymitch (Heffie) POV:)

We stopped kissing. Did we hear someone outside?

Katniss and Peeta POV:)

Did Effie and Haymitch, Heffie, hear us?

Finnick and Annie POV:)

Something's wrong. Effie and Haymitch suddenly stopped. Something's wrong.

Cato and Clove POV:)

Effie and Haymitch's sitting up… They're slowly moving their face towards the window. "Duck everyone!" We shouted.

Heffie POV:)

We thought we just saw someone, but there's no one there. We lay back down and resumed our kissing on the couch.

Prim and Rue POV:)

"Eww! Grosses me out!" We said together, but Cashmere and Glimmer fought back,

"They're so cute though! They're such a cute couple!"

"Shut up Glimmer and Cashmere! It's super gross!"

"How is it gross? Heffie's not gross! Heffie's such a cute couple!"

"Shut up again, we need to say!"

"Prim, Rue, grow up. This is normal. Just like you seeing Peeta and Katniss in Katniss's room! Come on!"

"What did you see that we didn't see?"

"We saw what you saw. It's just them making out." Glimmer and Cashmere finished the sentence.

Katniss POV:)

I turned bright red. How does Glimmer and Cashmere know so much about Peeta and me? I turned my head and look at Peeta. His face and neck is bright red. Glimmer spoke again, "There's also Cato and Clove, and Finnick and Annie!" All of them turned beet root red. Peeta broke the sentence. "Fancy going to Katniss's house together after school?"

"Peeta? It's my house. Even I agree, Prim and Rue have to agree." I said, he asked,

"So, you guys agree?"

"Yeah!" Prim and Rue screamed. Prim and Rue will not decide on anything, but this time, they win. "Yeah fine, you guys can come to my house afterschool." I sighed.

Glimmer POV:)

Did I just saw Haymitch and Effie heading out of the office? We missed lunch! Crap!

"Guys, we have to hide. Heffie's coming out of Haymitch's office." We ran and hid in one of the classrooms. There was a shadowy figure walking it talked. "May I ask, why are there bunch of kids in my classroom?"

"We're sorry Portia. We walked into the wrong classroom." Peeta talk the best and the fastest. Portia said,

"Oh Peeta dear! I didn't recognize you and Katniss!"

"We haven't seen you and Cinna for a long time!"

"Oh look how tall and handsome you've grown! Look how beautiful Katniss turned into! Oh, such sweet children." Eurk… Does Portia have to speak in that capitol voice too? They stopped talking, I peeked outside and said, "Guys, it's good, we can go outside now. I forgot to add, we missed lunch."

"Noooooooo!" Clove groaned. She's honestly mad and hungry. All of us kept walking still, and stuffing our lunch into our mouth.

Peeta POV:)

We rushed into the classroom just as the bell rang. "How come it took you guys so long?" Gale asked, and I said, "Oh, there was a bunch of reasons. To be honest."

"Were you spying on Effie and Haymitch again?"

"Yeah, the grade eights joined us. It's more complicated now." Katniss joined in, and she kept talking,

"The grade eights are coming to my house today, just because of Prim and Rue said." I chuckled and planted a kiss on her cheeks. She asked,

"What was that for Pita bread?"

"Just because I love you. Won't you do the same?" I asked and she leaned forwards and gave me a kiss on my lips. She pulled away and said,

"I bet you won't do this to me, Peeta Mellark!"

"Oh I bet I will!" I said and I grabbed and pull her into my arms and a long kiss was done on her lips. She giggled, "I take that back Peeta."

Effie POV:)

I need to forget what just happened with Haymitch! Hahahahaha! I should dismiss class early, because… There's no more to do! I'm going to be going to Haymitch's house today. Oh, stop being so crazy Effie. Ok Effie! I'll be calmer now! Yes, good job Effie! Now Effie, you have to just need to walk into class, and announce calmly.

"Hello class! We're dismissing school early! See you all tomorrow kids! Have a great afternoon!" I said. It was just a practice. I saw some people staring at me. "Oh sorry! I was just um! Never mind all that!"

Prim POV:)

"Class. There's something to announce which will make you happy. Headmaster Abernathy decided to dismiss all of you early today! See you all tomorrow! Have a great day!" Hooray for Beetee! We can go to Katniss's class and wait for her!

"Come on guys! We're heading towards Katniss class! Let's go!" I said and we grabbed our school bags and started running. Our speed's nothing compared to Katniss's though…

Katniss POV:)

"Right children! Class is dismissed early today since we don't have anything else to do! Have a great day children! I'll be out for the rest of the day if you need me. Good-bye children!" Effie said. She's probably going to be in Haymitch's house for the rest of the day… Doing the you-know-what-I-mean. "Katniss! Hurry up!" It's the Prim scream. I recognize that. "Hurry up Clove." I said to Clove who's still searching for something. Cato walked over and asked,

"Clove, what are you searching for?"

"Guess Cato. Guess what I'm probably going to be searching for."

"Clove, is it your granola bar?"

"Yeah. I need it. I will die without food right now."

"I'll just carry you to Katniss's house then."

"No Cato, that sound's wrong."

"Fine then, I'm sure Katniss has granola bars at her house. Right?" Cato said and turned his head to ask. I nodded and added on, "I have something better Clovey. I have bars made of granola!" Clove rolled her eyes and said, "Wow Katniss. I've never had a bar made of granola. Seriously." All of us started to laugh badly.

"Katniss! Hurry up!" Prim's running out of her patience. "We have to go. There's a angry little girl outside." I told everyone. "Katniss?" Peeta spoke, I asked him, "What?" He held his hand up, and I grabbed it. We clutched our hands together and walked outside.

* * *

**Next chapter: It's in Katniss's house. Keep watching the update and review!**


	6. The Everdeen's house

**Enjoy you read :) Finished this chapter in an hour! (so proud) Please review though! I'd be super thankful!**

**And I'm guessing most of you probably got here by reading all of the earlier stories, well, keep reading! Review, favor, and follow!**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

"Right, this is what my house look like." I had to say that, it randomly slipped out of my mouth. Clove gasped, "Wow! Your victor's village is way better and cooler than district 2! Right Cato?"

"Yeah Clove. There's just too many victors in district 2. What about district 1?" Cato asks, and Glimmer said,

"District 1's victor's village is pretty horrible. It's the same problem, too many victors. We only get like a small apartment floor kind of thing. What about district 4?" Glimmer turned towards Finnick and Annie. Annie said,

"District 4's victor village is always so busy! There are always people rushing in and out all the time, just because the victor's village is beside the beach!" Wow, district 4 victor village's by the beach? Lucky them! I cut in,

"Just look at our victor village then, careers! We're in the very edge of district twelve, we don't get a beach, our houses are too big, and why would our houses look pretty and cool?" Clove said,

"Well, honestly, all of us like your victor's village way more better than our own."

"Clove. Really? I don't like it this much…"

"Ok Katniss, we need to chill. How about we go in the house now?"

"Sure." I shrugged as I led them into my house.

Prim POV:)

"I have an idea," I said as we're all in our big living room, "Why don't we split up into two groups? Grade tens go with Katniss, and Grade eights come with me and Rue?" Everyone nodded, and I said, "Great! Let's go!" We walked into two different directions. Foxface gasped, "Your house is totally awesome…" I said,

"Yeah, I know right? Well, me and Rue share a room. Come on in!"

"We finally got to your room… How long did it take us to come up?"

"It did took us around ten or fifteen minutes, since we walked."

"Honestly Prim! You could've waited for me and my brother…" Cashmere talked, I laughed and said,

"Cash, we walked. Rue usually jog, and I usually run… Honestly, it's you and Gloss that's way to slow…"

"Well then Prim. District ones are used to elevators in a house…"

"Ok then Cash…" I ended my sentence and walked into our room.

Katniss POV:)

We got to my room, which is normally messy, with an empty closet. Clove crashed onto my bed and groaned, "Where's your bar made of granola Katniss?" I went over to my drawer and got out a granola bar. "Thanks Katniss. As you know, I missed my lunch." Clove said while munching her granola bar, she looked at the wrapping paper and mumbled, with crumbs falling onto my bed, "The name of the company is 'bar made of granola'?"

"Yeah Clove, I didn't lie. Did I?" I asked on purpose, she shook her head, rolled her eyes, and said a no.

"Clovey, gave me some." Cato lay down beside Clove and opened his mouth. Without hesitating, Clove shoved her left over granola bar into his mouth. He crunched it up and grinned, Clove laughed out loud and says,

"I'm so not the only one that's starving. Will lover boy make some bread for us?"

"No way Clove. I'm hungry too." Peeta snapped as I went to the home-phone communicator. It's an invention from Beetee, you can easily get to someone you want to talk to as long as they're in my house. I called,

"Prim, need your help. Come here quickly."

"Katniss, not now. Look down at your window, tell everyone to look."

"Why Prim? There's just some people getting snuggly…"

"Katniss. Just watch. Just watch. It's something, strange." Prim said and hung up. What is it? I walked over anyways. "Bloody hell… It's Effie and Haymitch…" I said, Johanna and Annie looked up and said, "Watch your words."

"It's Heffie! Haymitch's pulling Effie into his house!" I said breathlessly. Peeta turned his head towards the window and said, "NO WAY! It's Effie and Haymitch making-out again."

"Well, I hope in Katniss's room, we won't be able to see what's going on inside Haymitch's room. Don't want to see them shredding their clothes off." Clove said and Annie's like, "Gross! Why would someone even think about it? You should reflect on yourself more often Clove."

"Just look guys. We're spying on them!" I told them, and Finnick laughs and said,

"How come we're like a bunch of grade twos playing spy?"

"Finnick. Honestly? Would grade twos play this kind of game?"

"Ok, maybe only grade threes play this kind of game. Role play."

"No Finnick. I meant by spying on a couple."

"Prim and Rue play these games. Grow up Katniss. We're not playing this kind of game. Who agrees?" Finnick asked with a smirk. No one even minded to answer, we're all looking into Haymitch's house.

Prim POV:)

"Honestly, only Rue and my room have the windows to see what's happening in Haymitch's house." I sighed, I know Katniss would be more interested in what's happening inside Haymitch's house. Thresh, Gloss and Foxface goes with a gross face. Glimmer and Cash though… They're hopeless. "Aww… Look at them! They're such a cute couple!" Glimmer started it, and Cash did say something,

"I know right! They should get married!" Gross. Gross. Yuck.

"You're totally right Cashmere! They should! Then they'd be happily ever after!"

"Then they'd get kids and Haymitch would be a nice headmaster with Effie making him happy every single day!" Gross Cash. Gross. Good thing Gloss cut in,

"You girls are… Unbelievable to describe. What's the problem with all the district 1 girls?" Good say Gloss. Good say. Glimmer groaned,

"You're just like Marvel. That's what he says all the time."

"Glim, at least Marvel's not here right now. My twin brother's always with me." Cash said and shot a look at Gloss. Rue sighed. Thresh and Foxface laughs. Cashmere and Gloss are looking at each other, staring actually. Glimmer gave me a quick glance; she wants me to say something I'm guessing. "Anyone fancy a walk down to the kitchen? I'd expect everyone's starving." I said, and Glimmer grins and gave me a quick nod. Everyone looked at each other and nodded their heads.

~Page break~

"Oh my, this stuff is good!" Foxface said while munching down the cupcakes Peeta made for Katniss on the weekends. "Finch, make sure-" Rue just started her sentence but Foxface snapped and cut in, "I'm not Finch. I am Foxface. I'll repeat it one more time, I am Foxface." All of us break into laughter except for Rue and Foxface.

"Alright, alright. Sorry Foxface. I just wanted to say don't eat too much, Peeta made these especially for Katniss…" Rue warned her, and I added,

"Yeah Foxface, Peeta might get a bit suspicious when he finds out all his cupcakes are gone." Glimmer added more on top,

"Foxface, you see how when a boy put in efforts to make a girl happy, he wants the efforts into the one girl he wanted…"

"That didn't really make sense Glimmer." Foxface said, and she explained,

"I mean that Peeta made these cupcakes, because he wanted Katniss to like them, and Peeta put in the effort to make Katniss understand it."

"I still don't quite get it Glim. Is love that complicated?"

"No Foxface. Love is not complicated. Sometimes you're so dumb Foxface." she said with a huge sigh so Foxface could hear it. Cashmere whispered to Foxface, loud enough but not to let Glimmer hear it,

"Foxface, love is super complicated. You need to know that."

"I thought Glim just said it's not complicated at all though Cashmere…"

"No, Glim loves to dig into the topic of love between couples. Trust me."

"How do you know, Cashmere?"

"I've known her since she was born Foxface. Our parents knew each other since they were young. I saw her on the first day she was born. Seriously."

"This is so cool Cashmere!" Foxface said in a super loud whisper, enough to let Glim notice. "What's so cool? Talking behind my back?" Glimmer said and raised her eyebrow. "No Glim, I was just telling her that I've known you since we're born." Cashmere said in a peaceful voice, she gives Foxface a quick look.

"Oh yeah Glim, she's just telling me about it! This is super duper cool." Foxface said in a mysterious voice that made Rue and me giggled. She kept talking,

"Anyways, what should we do now?"

"I don't know, but I think Thresh and me should get going for soccer practice." Gloss said, and Cashmere added on top,

"I forgot about that! Gloss and Thresh signed up for the soccer team for school. They have practices afterschool on all of the week days!"

"Thanks about that Cash. Best sister."

"Thanks Gloss! Well, you guys can head off, but I'm staying here, ok with you?"

"I don't mind." Gloss said and shrugged, and he headed off with Thresh.

"Prim, now what?" Foxface asked. I didn't answer, I really don't know what to do.

"Prim? Hello?" Foxface asked again. I have the best idea ever. I make my evil smile, and said,

"Oh yes. The best idea ever. Glimmer, you have to some how make Marvel and Johanna leave though. Then we have Peeta Katniss, Annie Finnick, and Cato Clove. This time's going to be even better than yesterday in the meadows Rue…" Rue makes her evil smile. Few moments later, Glimmer, Cashmere and Foxface finally gets what we're doing. We're going to be bad kids again.

* * *

**Soon you'll find out exactly what they're going to do. Not very nice to the Grade tens though :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW :))))**


	7. Truth or dare or innocent Prim?

**All I got for this weekend guys :) Enjoy this story I made! Review please! I need reviews, badly! I'm running out of ideas too! Help!**

**And also I would like to congratulate you guys who made it up to chapter seven ;) Review, favor, follow!**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

We're all back to normal since we can't see Haymitch and Effie anymore. We made a circle on the ground. "Katniss, sorry, but I need to leave now. I have to go back to my dorm. Unpacking obviously." Marvel suddenly stood up and Johanna said, "Me too Katniss. We arrived yesterday night. My room's still a mess."

"Ok guys, you can go. See you!" I said, in a friendly voice I usually won't use. They left my room.

"Now there's only six of us left." Annie said, and Peeta grins and say,

"There's no Prim and Rue interrupting though. We can do anything we want."

"Prim and Rue and their friends are in Katniss's house right now too Peeta."

"Oh yeah! Kitty, can you lock your door?"

"Sure Pita bread! What for though?" I asked, I actually can lock my door, and Peeta tells us mysteriously, "Play truth and dare. Best game ever."

"Honestly Peeta? Truth and dare?"

"Yeah Katniss. We can play the mega truth and dare. Agreed?" I looked around and anyone nods their head. Fine then. I nodded my head. Peeta walked to the trash can and got out a plastic water bottle and hand it to me, "Spin it Kitty."

"Why don't you spin it?"

"Well, we all want you to ask the questions, don't we?"

"Fine Peeta. I'll spin it." I spun the bottle. Slowly, slowly, it stopped, its head facing towards Clove, I asked, "Truth or dare?" "Dare." Clove said confidently, and I gave her a dare, "I dare you to switch clothes with Cato."

"What? I can't do that-"

"What's the reason you can't do it Clove?"

"His clothes are too big for me, and my clothes are too small for him."

"Clove, a dare is a dare. You chose it, you do it."

"Fine Katniss. Where do we change anyways?"

"There." I finished and pointed at my change room and my bathroom. Clove and Cato walked in and took off their clothes and gave it to each other, and put it on. No, they didn't pause during the time they both had their clothes off **(Don't)**. They walked back out.

"There, you happy now? We traded clothes." Clove said and she spun the bottle. It landed on Peeta. She asked, "Truth or dare?" "Truth." Peeta says.

"If you are having a wedding with Katniss, will you make your own cake?" Clove asked him with an evil grin, Peeta answers, "If Katniss allows me, I will of course. If Katniss wants me to, I'll make the best cake ever. If Katniss doesn't want me to, I won't make it." I allow myself to let out a small sound of aww. Finnick says,

"That is so sweet Peeta!" It is super sweet, I allow myself to give Peeta a kiss on his cheek. Peeta smiles and spun the water bottle, it stopped on Cato. "Truth" Cato said with a big amount of confidence. "You love Clove, but how?" Peeta, oh, Peeta. Why would he ask this, it's going to make Clove cry again. "I love Clove, because she's just so attractive to me, too hard to explain, honestly." Cato answered. Good. Clove liked the answer, because she blushed. Cato spun the water bottle. Ah oh, it landed on me. "Truth or dare Katniss?" He asks, and I answered with a sigh, "Dare then."

"Ok, I dare you to do a chick-flick with Peeta." What?

"What? No way. I hate chick-flicks." I shouted, and Peeta says, "I hate it. It's not my dare anyways. Change it Cato."

"Fine. You two are making out in front of us." Why does Cato have to do this to us? His mouth opened again, "No, actually, leave it. You guys have to make-out, but in a place where there's at least a window from the inside."

"Thank you Cato. We would probably not make-out in front of public." I said, and he keeps talking while Clove tries to shut him up.

"Well, anyways, we're leaving you guys in the room, I guess Clove, Finnick, Annie and me all wants to go and eat something."

"Fine Cato, kitchen's big, you can find it some how." I said while rolling my eyes, I guessed Peeta did the same because Clove laughs and says,

"You two just fits perfectly well together." Peeta rolled his eyes again and says loudly, "Well duh." That made Clove, Annie and me laughed out loud. They left Peeta and me and went downstairs anyways.

"Kitty?" Peeta suddenly talked after the few moments of silence. I said,

"Yeah?" Peeta patted a place on my bed that's closer to him.

"Come here Kitty." I didn't wait for him to pull me over first. This is the first time we were ever left alone after the rebel. The first time we're together in a quiet moment, peaceful. "You love me, real or not real?" He pulled apart and asks, I said and asks, "Real. You love me, real or not real?" "Real." He says and pulls me back in again. We sat still, his arms wrapped around my waist and back, strong and soft; my arms wrapped around his neck. I heard footsteps, it's probably just Clove coming back, I ignored. "Pull apart will you?" Prim. Crap. Prim.

Prim POV:)

Oh, I just love how the two of them jumped apart freaking out!

"Prim! You nasty thing! Why would you even interrupt…" Oh no! Katniss stood up… "Prim, you apologize right now. Or I'll drop Buttercup into a hot boiling pot right now!" No! Katniss! I burst into tears, "You can't do that Katniss! He's my family!"

"Then you stop interrupting Peeta and me!"

"It's only for fun though! Stop being so serious Katniss!"

"You know it's the first time ever where Peeta and me get's to be alone for a while, and we're both in good health and we're in peace. Honestly Prim. Grow up!"

"Katniss, that's just being mean! We only interrupted for fun!"

"Well, you realize that this is not fun for me and Peeta, is it? You know how long it took us to be alone?"

"No I don't Katniss. I'm sorry if I startled you guys, but honestly, can't we have some fun at all Katniss?"

"You can have fun, but why is it always us anyways? Do you never want us to be alone? Answer me Prim, answer me. This is not the old sister I used to have."

"Katniss, we all like it and we think it's sweet when you two are together. I'm always your old sister, and don't you dare say that again."

"Primrose, show respect. Who's the one that always had to hunt in the morning so people won't starve? Who's the one that kept you living? Huh?" I burst into tears,

"Katniss! I! Hate! You!" I screamed my head out. I ran, trying to run outside the door, but someone stopped me. "You two better stop the fight." It was mom, that's mom's voice, I'm sure of it. She kept saying with her soft calm voice,

"Now, tell me what just happened." Katniss told her the story. Mean Katniss. I'd never get how she's my sister. I'm nice and she's just mean. Mom cuts her lines,

"Now, now Prim. You do need to show more respect. She is the one that brought you up when I'm failing. You know how she finally admitted that she loves Peeta, it took her a long time, didn't it?"

"I know that mom, but we all like teasing them. It's part of our fun though."

"Prim. You get a boyfriend, you understand it." Katniss, shut up will you? Katniss kept speaking though,

"It took me forever to agree that I like Peeta back."

"Katniss, it's not like I don't understand." I fought back. Of course I understand how it feels like to them. Mom says to me,

"Prim, I think you should stop. Leave those two alone." Fine then, I'll leave them alone, for now. Mom escorted us away to the kitchen where we found Cato and Clove feeding each other. "Mom, how come they get to eat?" I asked, and she says, "You're going to get too fat if you keep eating Prim." Mom kept leading us down the hallway. "Where exactly are we going Mrs. Everdeen?" Glimmer asks and mom tells us it's a secret.

Clove POV:)

I'm still sending food into Cato's mouth, since he's still… Well… Starving. "Clovey, I'm still hungry." He suddenly says, but we already finished our lunch, and the four of us promised not to go back upstairs and disturb Katniss and Peeta. I said, "Cato, we don't want to disturb Katniss and Peeta though. It's their first time ever, since, the rebel stopped." Cato looks kind of sad, since I know he's not happy with a growling stomach, I turned my head towards Finnick and Annie, "Hey, you guys want to come up and see what Katniss and Peeta's up to?" They nodded their heads in agreement. We walked up towards her room, and peeked inside her window. "Fin and me aren't walking in if they shredded their clothing." Annie says, and Cato gives an ew. "Annie, it's alright, they didn't shred it off." I said, and turning my head to check on them again. They're just kissing all over the place, it's fine.

Katniss POV:)

"Peeta, I heard footsteps." I pulled myself away from Peeta's warm lips and said to him, he says, "It's not Prim is it?" He still had his arms wrapped around me, I said with my arms still wrapped around him too, "I don't know, but it better not be. Prim's just so annoying right now I had to admit."

"I never knew Prim could ever be so annoying." Peeta released his arms and he took his shirt off, why though? "Peeta, why did you take your shirt off?" I asked, he said,

"I'm getting too hot. Honestly. Wait, Katniss, are you still like 'Oh cover this because I don't like it.' It's still funny."

"Stop bringing that up Peeta." I said and rolled my eyes. He laughed though, and said,

"Don't worry Katniss. I'm not all hurt and bloody, it's fine."

"You better not Peeta. We'd both get in trouble if you do. I only cleaned all that up for you because I didn't want you to die."

"Why didn't you want me to die anyways?" Seriously Peeta? You have to keep asking these questions?

"Well, I just didn't want you to die. You know why."

"Well, I didn't know why before though."

"Whatever. I couldn't admit it."

"You could now. Right? You can easily admit it now." Peeta's really, really annoying sometimes. "Right Kitty Kat?" He keeps on asking and he slowly moves himself into me. I didn't have to wait till he comes, do I? I rushed into him and kissed him deeply. He kissed back, he had to. We both can't help it. Star-crossed lovers. Two hearts beeping in one. I remembered, remembered how hard I thought love was, how I thought I would never understand love, never enjoyed love, and never had I chance to really pull myself into the topic of love. I don't want to pull apart, I really don't. I know too, how he doesn't want to either…

* * *

**Sorry, got to end this part like this :) I'll try to keep updating on a daily basis (school's busy though)**


	8. When there will be a party

**Still in Katniss's house, since there would be a party. REVIEW! FAVOR! FOLLOW!**

**And keep up the good work at not skipping chapters ;)**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Peeta POV:)

"You guys, get some fresh air, and Peeta, put your shirt on." Katniss and me jumped apart, I said, "Clove! Why would you even want to scare me and Katniss?"

"Well, we thought you might as well get some fresh air… You know how long you guys are together right? I'll tell you its-"

"Clove, shut up will you?" Katniss interrupted, and Clove seems a little hurt, so I told her the whole story about what happened about Prim and her. "Oh, so the little kids like to interrupt lover boy and Katniss, aren't I right?" Clove started to tease us, and Katniss seems to get angrier than ever. "Clove, I think you better stop all the teasing, Katniss's getting real mad now." I warned, and Clove stopped and says,

"Is that Katniss coming towards us with a knife?" Katniss's holding a knife, she is, I said to Clove,

"That's Katniss with a knife. Clove, it's the mad Katniss. She's taking things serious right now. I'm not even joking."

"Did she ever forgive me in the arena?"

"Yeah, she did. She's just really mad right now, and watch out."

"Katniss, forget about what I just said…" Clove pleaded her, and Katniss stops and laughs out loud and said to Clove,

"That was all for fun Clove. This isn't a real knife, it's plastic. Gale made it for me for my thirteenth birthday."

"Wow Katniss. Don't scare me like that ever again."

"Really Clove? You killed bunch of people in the cornucopia, then you threatened to kill me when I needed the medicine for Peeta, you almost died by Thresh hitting you with a rock. You would've died if Claudius Templesmith hadn't announced that all remaining tributes could come out of the game. I mean, seriously!"

"Katniss, can you just forgive me about all those things that happened?"

"Clove, forget about it. I was just making fun about you."

"Katniss, you're a good liar actually. Peeta take that back, what you said about Katniss is a bad liar." Clove finished up with Katniss and turned her head towards me, I shook my head and tell her, "No, Katniss is the worst liar you could ever meet in the entire world." We all burst into laughter, even Katniss laughed. It was kind of funny however. "Can I come in?" There was a light knock on the door, I guess it's Katniss's mom. "Yeah." Katniss says and her mom walks in. She says, "Would you guys like to stay for dinner?" "Yeah sure! Thank you!" Clove and Cato said, and her mom just laughs and said, "Oh, what can we ever do with hungry kids back in the days. Peeta, I know what your answer is anyways, no need to answer." Clove, Katniss, and Cato just laughs, and I grinned. I usually stay for dinner anyways. "Well, I guess I'll go downstairs and start preparing dinner than!" Katniss's mom walks down, and Clove starts to tease me, "Peeta. Oh, Peeta. Do you actually always eat at Katniss's?" and I tell her calmly, so I said,

"Well yeah. I never want to share food with my brothers, they steal my food every time I eat."

"Poor Peeta. Food stolen from your very own brother."

"Yeah. They're pretty nice though. It's kind of sad that you don't have any siblings. Oh yeah, where did Finnick and Annie go?"

"They left when you guys were making out. Annie couldn't stand it anymore, so she took Finnick and they left back to school."

"Alright. Has anyone seen Prim after the fight though?" I asked curiously, and Katniss rolled her eyes and mumbled Prim's name. Cato says,

"Oh, they sort of just left into this secret room kind of thing that Mrs. Everdeen showed them, it's down the hallway in the kitchen."

"What? There's no hallway down the kitchen, there's only a garden." Katniss says, and Cato tells her calmly, "I'm sure of it. A hallway down the kitchen."

"Cato, this is my house. I know my house better than any of you."

"Fine Katniss, you don't believe it, your own loss of finding where that room is anyways." Cato told her, it looks like there is a hallway then, Cato usually isn't always this serious.

Prim POV:)

"Mom, can Glimmer, Cashmere, and Foxface stay for dinner?" I asked mom since she said that Katniss's friends are staying for dinner. She nodded her head and says, "Sure Prim. Why don't you go and get Katniss and her friends and ask them to start a party tonight, just to welcome boarding school students from the other districts?"

"Ok!" I said excitedly. Yay! Sleepover with Glim, Cash and Foxface! "C'mon girls! Let's go and get Katniss and the rest!"

"Just be careful don't interrupt Katniss and Peeta again Prim." Glim warned me, I rolled my eyes and told her,

"Well duh! They'd never ever make out in front of Clove and Cato."

"Well, how do you know?"

"She's my sister, and he's my sister's boyfriend."

"Ok then. Let's go." Glim finished up and rushed upstairs. "Glimmer! You cheated!" Foxface shouted and ran behind her, Rue just easily climbed up from the short cut, the big pole with wooden planks sticking out of it. It's the shortest way to get to Katniss's room, so I cleverly followed Rue. Cashmere decided to follow Glimmer and Foxface, which means we will get to Katniss and her friends first. "Hey Prim, hey Rue. What's up?" Katniss was just walking out of her room with her head rested on Peeta's shoulder and her hands grasping onto Peeta's arm. "Katniss, mom was just telling me to come and tell you to set up a party tonight to welcome all the boarding school kids. She said we're allowed to host a sleepover party tonight." I told her and Katniss just squealed and screams, "Sleepover with everyone! Is everyone staying?"

"Yeah. Peeta can stay too, but as long as Peeta and you aren't the only one in your room, then that's fine."

"Prim!"

"That's what mom said. Honestly."

"Prim, it's just wrong. It's really wrong."

"Well anyways Katniss, why don't we go down and party?"

"Yeah sure, you go and pick out a movie."

"Oh, ok. You four aren't making out when the movie's going on though."

"We can try not to. Good enough?"

"No. I'm leaving anyways. See you love birds!" I said and skipped along the hallway with Glim and Cash, followed by Rue and Foxface.

Katniss POV:)

"Kids these days." I smiled and said, and Clove laughs and tells me, "Well yeah Katniss. Kids these days."

"Clove, you don't even have any siblings."

"Neither does Cato."

"Does district 2 even allow more than one child?"

"Yeah. Most of them do in fact, it's just our parents are pretty weird."

"Ok then. We better get going then, I smell barbeque." I grabbed Peeta's arm and skipped down the hallway, like Prim and that Cashmere girl. "Hey! Wait for Cato and me!" Clove shouted from the back, instead Cato just carried her and rushed towards us. I said to Cato, loudly, so Peeta can hear me, "That was pretty sweet Cato. I wish Peeta would do that to me."

"Well, how come lover boy wouldn't do that to his girlfriend though? I'm interested."

Cato teased putting Clove back down onto the floor. "Katniss?" Peeta said holding out his arms, and I took it. He scooped me right up and said to Cato, "I did do it, Cato. I can carry Katniss." Cato and Clove just laughs as he just carries me and ran down the stairs. "There Katniss. Happy now?" He asks. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure Peeta. Come on, I want barbeque. I'm hungry."

"Kitty, you're always hungry."

"Thanks a lot Peeta. Wait, I just saw someone with a weird pink long dress with super high heels walking outside in Haymitch's garden."

"What? Let me see." Peeta squished me over, Clove and Cato just ask, "What?"

"Kitty, it's Effie." Peeta whispers with excitement, and I said,

"Yeah. That's why I asked who it was. Effie just left Haymitch's house."

"You mean they're together Katniss?" Cato gasps, Clove rolled her eyes and said,

"Cato. We know that they're together since noon."

"Yeah, I know that Clovey."

"Then why ask!" Clove said rolling her eyes again. It was funny I had to laugh out loud, and I tell her, "Oh Clove. Anyways, it is Effie. To be honest." "Guys, I'm going to pretend I'm Haymitch, and shout out the window, ok?" Cato says. Since he does have a close voice to Haymitch, why not. We nodded our head in agreement. "Effie, sweetheart! I'll see you early in the morning at school tomorrow!" Cato opened the window and shouted in a deep and drunky**(I know it isn't really a word)** voice, Effie turned around, "Haymitch dear, where are you? Hmm… Hmm… I heard you though, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie!" Effie walked away after she turned her head towards Haymitch's house. There're people behind us who burst into laughter, I turned around and said, "Prim! You were spying on us again! Don't laugh out loud, it's not polite-" I burst into laughter, "Stop it Peeta!" "I won't stop tickling you if you don't admit this is funny!" Peeta says while tickling even harder. "Peeta! Please!" I cried while laughing, Clove and Cato just laughed at the two of us. It's not funny!

"Peeta, stop it. I won't take it back!" I managed to talk, but he's still tickling me, until mom called out, "Dinner's ready!" Peeta stopped and I ran to hide behind Clove just incase he tries to do that again, I said angrily to Peeta, still hiding behind Clove, "Don't you dare ever do that again Peeta Mellark."

"I wouldn't have keep doing it if you take it back." Peeta grins, and mom called again that dinner's ready.

~Page break~

Took us quite a while to get to the kitchen, since Peeta still tickled me when we're walking with Clove and Cato, just laughing at us, saying what a good pair we are. To be honest, I didn't find that really nice. "Peeta, why don't you make us some bread to eat our meat and veggies with?" Cato pokes him and asked, and he keeps talking, "If you say no, I'll get Katniss to tickle you!" Cato starts tickling him, Clove laughs and said, "Boys! Can they ever stop?" I laughed with Clove. "It's not funny!" Peeta tries to talk, I laughed even louder than ever, and Clove says, "That's what exactly your girlfriend said, but you didn't stop. Now, you should make some bread!" Cato finally stopped, and whispered, "You didn't have to make any, I just wanted a proper reason to tickle you."

"Cato, we heard you." I said, saying the truth. Clove smiles and patted Cato on the shoulder, and asked, "Why don't you make some bread with Peeta?"

"No thanks-"

"Cato, we're only joking. It's ok. Now, what do we have for dinner?" Clove finished up with Cato and she asked me, I said, "Barbeque, can't you smell it?"

"Oh yeah, I know, what type though?"

"Bunch of stuff, I don't know what mom has. Come on, barbeque with movie." I answered her, but I don't think she really appreciates the answer though. I forgot about the movie… "Prim! What movie did you pick?" I called down the hallway, she shouts back, "Funny version of the 75 hunger games!"

"That one? Good choice!" Then Clove asks me, "What's that movie about?"

"All of the 75 hunger games, they chose some weird parts and make it into a super funny version. You guys will all love it."

"It's funny though, not like those bloody and violence stuff."

"Yeah, there's even the part of Peeta and me in the cave…"

"Oh, I'd love to see that part." Clove bumps me and dashed off to grab her plate. We never had a party anymore since dad died.

* * *

**As you see their dinner's starting soon :) REVIEW**


	9. Party time!

**This is the part of where the party actually started. At the end, I only wrote about Katniss's room at night, Prim and Rue's room are coming up next chapter :) Review! Favor! Follow!**

**And almost at chapter ten! Keep going till the end!**

**-Love Buttercup**

* * *

Clove POV:)

"This meat is good." I had to say it again, Cato just looks at me and said, "You've been saying that for a hundred times."

"Yeah, I know that Cato. It's really good though."

"You've already eaten more than ten pieces of meat. I think you're going to gain more than five pounds just tonight."

"Thanks a lot Cato." I rolled my eyes and continued eating. I heard Katniss, Prim and Glimmer gave out a quiet laughter. Still, I kept eating. Effie would never appreciate how I just gobble down everything. I suddenly noticed how many pieces of meat Foxface is actually eating, I said loudly, "Foxface's eating more than me!" "Wow Clove. That was so mean of you." Foxface protested.

"Well you actually are eating more than me, Foxface."

"That's because I didn't keep eating when I was back from school. Like, I don't have a big stomach like you do, Clove."

"Oh, that was nice. Big stomach? You have one too, but it's not even half full yet. You have to eat more." I teased and Foxface rolled her eyes and kept eating. Foxface did eat more. "Ok, movie time? I can't wait to watch it. I love the part when they twisted the scarred Haymitch into, like, awesome!" Prim says as she threw her scraps into the rubbish bin. Impatiently, she said, "Coming now? Hurry, I'm really excited to watch it again."

"Fine Prim, we're coming." I said as I finish up my last piece of meat. Prim spoke again, "Katniss, I don't know how to set up the projector."

"How am I suppose to know Prim? Ask Peeta to do it."

"Katniss, I saw you setting up that thing once. You can do it again."

"That was Peeta watching me setting it up."

"Katniss, I know you can do it. You can do almost everything Peeta taught you once." Prim encouraged Katniss, and Peeta shook his head and whispered, "Katniss is a total freak on technology. Don't tell her to do anything that's got to do with technology, you remember how long it took Cinna to teach her how to use a phone?"

"You're right Peeta. It's funny how Katniss doesn't even know how to call someone." I burst out laughing when Prim just explains how Katniss was fighting with a phone, she smashed it on the ground hoping it would work. "Now, Prim, tell Peeta to set that projector up. I don't know how you use it." Katniss concluded calmly, even though we know she's really mad at Prim for spilling all the little secrets of Katniss. "Cato, do you want to help me set that thing up too? I think Clove would probably learn it way faster than Katniss." Peeta asked. Cato, give him a good answer, I rock at technology. Cato tells him, "Clove already knows how to use a projector, and she learned it when we're still in grade one. Our teacher was trying to set a projector up, but our teacher's attempt failed. He called Clove up to help, and she got it for the first shot!"

"Good say Cato. Good say. Clove is obviously smarter than Katniss then." Peeta said as Katniss shot him an evil look. "Peeta, that was mean. Katniss's smarter than me for a lot of other things." I said, I decided I'll help Katniss to do a defense. Peeta laughs and says, "Ok, ok. Katniss is pretty smart. I take that back." "Yeah sure you would actually take that back Peeta." Katniss said and rolled her eyes. Finishing up our food, we walked downstairs towards the basement where the projector room is.

Rue POV:)

It took quite a while to get Peeta to set the projector up, it still worked anyways, so we didn't really mind. "We're watching the funny version thing, right?" Glimmer asked me, I tell her, "I guess so. Look, it's starting." I really didn't pay a lot of attention, I really wanted to see the part of Haymitch, where Prim said they made him look very drunky **(Again, I made that word)**, like he actually is now. "Rue, look now!" Prim poked me, I was so into the movie she didn't have to tell me.

"Now I have the axe and I'm going to throw it…" Haymitch said that while he moved sideways, he let go of the axe accidently, "Oops, I was supposed to throw it…" He fainted because he's apparently too drunk I'm guessing. He lay down and kicked the axe towards the force field, it came back up and killed the other tribute, and he won. "This thing is really weird Prim." I sighed loudly, Prim just can't stop giggling, she said, "That's why it's funny Rue! It's weird so it's funny!" We're on the 74th annual hunger games, but suddenly Katniss and Peeta shouted out, "We're never going to watch this one." "Katniss, Peeta, you've already watched this one before." I said, they actually watched this one for a thousand of times. I added quickly,

"It's just how they made all of the careers weird, yeah, you guys; they made the part where Katniss sings the lullaby really weird; they made Katniss and Peeta make-out forever; and basically, they just made all of us weird so people would just laugh."

"Exactly, Rue's got a point, so I think we should end the movie." Katniss says, as she turned off the DVD player. "Right, we should go back to our rooms and party now. Agree?" Katniss asks, we all nodded our heads. Who doesn't want to go back to our rooms and party all night?

Katniss POV:)

I just had my shower, and it's currently 11:00pm on my clock. "You guys just going to make out all night?" I asked Clove as if I don't know the answer. Clove rolled her eyes and says, "You know the answer to that Katniss. Half and half."

"Clove, that's always your answer." I complained to Clove how her answer is always that while drying my hair up. Peeta stood up and walked towards me, "I can dry that way faster Katniss. Let me do it."

"Peeta, you're going to make my hair really weird with a lot of tangles if you actually are going to dry my hair for me."

"Since when do you start to care about you hair Kitty?"

"I just care ok? Fine, dry it if you want." I groaned as Peeta stands behind me and dries my hair with a towel. How come he's got all that muscle, but he's still so gentle? "All dried up in just a few seconds." Peeta tells me that, I asked him, "Peeta, are you always so gentle?"

"I'd always try and be as gentle to you all as I can."

"Aww… I could never be gentle though. Everyone says I'm harsh."

"You actually kind of are Kitty, but still, I like every parts of you."

"Why Peeta, why do you like every parts of me?"

"I guess just like how you like me." Peeta says, still gently, suddenly Clove interrupts,

"Whoa, watch it you guys, you two aren't the only one in this room."

"Clove, why on Earth would you want to interrupt someone when they're like having a sweet time?" Cato said as she pulled her back on his sleeping bag. No, they didn't lie down. Peeta and I would probably share one since we did it before **(Don't)**.

"Clove, I thought you hate make-outs." I said, she used to probably,

"Well, I used to. I still don't." She says, but I pointed out a point,

"Are you saying you and Cato don't count?"

"No. No. This Cato and me doesn't count."

"Yeah it does, it's the same thing."

"How about, I say that I don't like watching it?"

"Fine we'll go with that." I concluded. I really didn't want to say fine, I only said it because I didn't want to keep going on with this conversation, or she'll have to leave because of her anger.

"Katniss, go turn of the lights." Peeta commands, I protested,

"Peeta, no commands for me."

"Then Cato shut it down."

"No, Clove can turn the lights off." Cato said as he pointed towards Clove who's sitting on my bed with me right now.

"No Cato. Peeta, go turn it off, you started it." Clove said and pointed towards Peeta.

"Fine then, I'll go and shut the lights off. What's wrong with you guys anyways? Lazy people." Peeta groans as he went and turns of the light.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Why are you screaming Clove?" I asked, it's just all dark in my room.

"Cato! Why are you pulling me over?" Clove asks angrily as she struggles to climb back up to my bed.

"Clove, come on. You need to grow up. I won't even shred my clothes off." There goes Cato again, Clove will obviously complain,

"You are seriously gross."

"I'm sorry Clove. I didn't know this made you sad."

"It didn't made me sad, it made me angry."

"Will that angst go away?"

"No way."

"Please?"

"No. It will never go away."

"Please?"

"Fine." Clove said as she climbed into her sleeping bag and moved it beside Cato, while I told Peeta to move over since I'm sharing his sleeping bag.

"Seriously Katniss? You're sharing one with Peeta?" Clove asks, as I nodded my head and said, "Yeah. I'm tired, good night."

Peeta POV:)

Katniss falls asleep in my arms, with her head resting on my shoulder. Clove and Cato are just looking at the both of us, aww's popping out of their mouth. I snuggled closer to Katniss. Clove decided to go out of her sleeping bag and share one with Cato. How sweet of her, changed her mind at last.

Clove POV:)

Maybe Katniss and Cato were right after all. His sleeping bag so warm from his body. Cato's already asleep, I won't wake him up, he's so sweet when he's sleeping. I snuggled closer to Cato, carefully, so I won't wake him up. I check the time before falling asleep. 11:30pm at night. I should sleep now.

* * *

**As mentioned earlier, the part for Prim and Rue will be coming up next chapter :) Review review review!**


	10. A special time at midnight

**Sorry for not uploading in a few days :( I was super busy! Well, enjoy this chapter anyways, they're still at the Everdeen's house what-so-ever, the next chapter would be there too, just so you know. Thanks for the reviews everyone! Keep reviewing! Favor! Follow!**

**And you're at chapter ten! Great work guys!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Prim POV:)

"Who's ready to party tonight?" I asked excitedly. "Me!" Foxface screamed, followed by Glimmer, Cashmere and Rue. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked, and Cashmere says, "I don't know, hide and seek in the dark maybe?"

"We can't do that, mom's always awake at night. We're going to disturb her business and plus I think Katniss's room would be all sleepy and stuff. They never stay up at night time."

"I understand the part of Katniss, but what does that got to do with you mom?"

"She misses dad."

"Is your dad at work?"

"No, he died quite a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cashmere said bending her head down. "It's ok, it's over now. Mom shouldn't be missing that much anymore, but she still stays up at night. She can't sleep with her mind on dad anyways." I said, and Glimmer says, "That's sad, hadn't been sleeping a lot for years."

"Oh, she still sleeps, but not that much though. It's just returning to District 12 makes her think of all the events that happened." I concluded as Foxface asks if she can shower. Rue takes her to the shower room while the rest of us sit on my carpet thinking of what we should do. "I think, we should play truth and dare." Glimmer says, but Cashmere frowns and said, "No, you know what happened when the older people played truth and dare. You all know what happened to Katniss and Peeta."

"Fine then Cash. What should we do then?"

"I don't know. Definitely not math."

"Yeah I know that." Glimmer says, and we all went back to thinking. I suddenly have an idea, "What if we watch the movie, The Hunger Games? People acted like us, it's like a movie about us."

"We can watch that next time, remember, we still want to see what's going on in Katniss's room right now." Cashmere reminded me all the sudden, she added on top, "Plus, we haven't even took our shower yet."

"Oh yeah! Not being all sweaty and smell of barbeque in our sleeping bags."

Glimmer says while Foxface walked out of the shower room and Rue takes her turn to shower. "What did we come up with?" Foxface asked, and we all shook our head, "Nothing. We came up with nothing."

"Nothing? Why? Can't we just, I don't know actually. I actually don't know." Foxface says sadly. "Actually, yeah, let's just climb around in the forest room." I said, and Foxface asks, "What's that?"

"Our builders, well, actually, Haymitch told our builders to build a forest room especially for Katniss. You know how Katniss loves the forest."

"Oh, that sounds neat. Let's go when Rue's out of the shower." Foxface said as she wobbled slowly towards the shower room. She asks loudly, "Rue! You done yet? I didn't hear any water sound so I decided to come!"

"I'm coming out now!" Rue said loudly too. Foxface walks back with Rue behind her, Rue says, "I heard we're going to the forest room. More climbing for us! Yay!"

"Yeah, no yay for me. I don't like climbing." I said glumly, Rue comes over and patted my back and hugged me, she whispers,

"It's ok. I know what happens when you're in a forest. Katniss told me everything about it. Yep."

"That helps a lot Rue." I said as I rolled my eyes, Katniss told her every single secret about me. Rue says loudly, "Let's go! Meet you guys there! I'm taking the short cut by climbing the vines!"

"Ok! Primrose can show us where the vines are!" Glimmer says. Ugh, Primrose. I told all of them to call me Prim. I complained loudly, "Don't call me Primrose, or else!"

"Or else what?" Glimmer asks, teasingly.

"Or else, there's no way I'm taking you towards Katniss's forest room."

"Fine then, I'm going to call you Everdeen."

"Which Everdeen though? Katniss Everdeen, or Primrose Everdeen?"

"I don't know, I'll call Katniss, Katniss. I'll call you Everdeen. Happy now?"

"No. You are going to call me Prim."

"Fine then, you have to call me Glim."

"Fine, Glim would work. Anyways, we should better get going." I said as I stepped out of my room. I took them towards the stairs with the vines sticking our so we can just swing on them. I took the first vine and swung to the second. "Come on! We'll be there in six swings!" I called out as Foxface followed behind me, and then Cashmere, and Glim at the end. I love this vine swinging design that Haymitch told them to build, although Effie seemed to disagree with it since she keeps saying that Katniss's going to kill herself if she keeps swinging on these vines. I don't really get how she would die by swinging on these anyways.

~Page break~

We finally arrived at the forest since Glim almost slipped off one of the vines. "Glim, you know you're kind of clumsy compared to Marvel?" I teased, Glim pursed her lips together and complains, "Don't compare me with my brother. He's older than me and he's always the 'Marvelous' one."

"It's also why you're the 'Glamorous' one compared to Marvel." I laughed and Prim giggled quite loud. Rue jumped onto one of the stones on the ground and hopped along. Under the stones are artificially made river, but it actually is pretty deep to be honest. Rue, Katniss and me swam in there during summer. "Don't tell anyone about this room. Even Peeta and mom don't even know about this place." I suddenly remembered that the only way to get to this room is to either swing on the vines or you would actually have to unlock quite a few doors, which no one really likes to do, unless you're Effie or Haymitch, who's too heavy to swing on the vines. They nodded their head anyways. Rue 'flies' to the highest tree in this room, and 'flies' towards another tree. The rest of us are just glaring at her, jealous of her fast movements.

"I still can't believe how Rue flies." Glim sighs, and Cashmere says,

"I've never ever seen Rue fly before."

"Well, she's just good at flying between trees."

"District 11s can fly between trees. Like how we get to be trained as career tributes."

"Yeah, but what's so beneficial about it anyways?"

"It used to be beneficial, but now, there's no more hunger games, and it's not even a good use." Cashmere sighs. Foxface patted her shoulder and comforted her,

"Well, you still get to know a lot of tricks that we don't usually learn."

"You're right Foxface. You're such a good friend, you too Glim, you too Prim, and of course there's Rue too." Cashmere says as she yawned. Rue 'flew' back and says,

"Shouldn't we get going? I really, really, really want to check on Katniss's room."

"Yeah sure! Let's go! Which way though, door or vine?" I asked, Rue says,

"How about vines? It's way faster to get to Katniss's room."

"You mean the other vines?"

"Yeah, the one that leads directly to Katniss's room."

"Ok, sure." I shrugged as we led Glim, Cashmere and Foxface towards the vines we were talking about. It took us only at most a minute to get to her room. "I told you that the vines are the fastest way to Katniss room." I said quietly so I won't wake anyone up. I looked to the end of the hallway, and I saw two shadows of two people. Hmm, I wonder who it is? "Guys, there're shadows, I'll go and check on who it is." I said and I quietly walked towards the end of the hallway.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed right after whoever just screamed. "Who is it?" I asked, and that person says, "Clove. It's Clove talking. Hey, Prim! I didn't recognize you in your lacey pinkish white night gown!"

"Oh, it's you Clove! I just saw two random shadowy figures, so I just came towards here…"

"It's just me and Cato. It's fine." Clove said as she patted my head gently. Prim doesn't like to be patted on the head, but whatever, it's Clove.

"Prim, you just interrupted Clove and me." Cato's speaking now, I teased them,

"What interruption? You snogging Clove at the middle of night?"

"Really? Snogging? We just wanted to leave Peeta and Katniss alone."

"Peeta and Katniss aren't allowed to stay in her room at night time when there's only the two of them together."

"What, oh, ok. I get what you mean there **(but you better not try and think about it even if you're like Cato who knows what's going on)**. Just like how no one would let Clove and me in her room at sleep time. I get it."

"Gross **(Yeah, I know it is)**! Cato, you have a dirty mind don't you!"

"Yeah, with me killing lots of people."

"Wow." I said it loud and long while Rue and the rest walked up. Glim said,

"Cato and Clove were making out in the middle of night at the end of the hallway."

"No we're not Glimmer." Clove said with a slightly blushed face, Glim continued,

"Yes you were! We caught you kissing."

"What do you mean by caught?"

"Oh, we're not saying it yet. We're leaving it as a surprise." No! Glim! You're going to spoil everything!

"No Glim! No! You're going to spoil anything!" I finally blurted out; Clove and Cato are just looking at us curiously. We just smiled friendly and said, "Nothing!"

Katniss POV:)

"Peeta, wake up." I said, gently tapping him on the shoulder, he said, half asleep, "What?"

"There're noises outside. Hey, Clove, you want to go and check what's going on outside?" I said gently tapping Clove's sleeping bag and Peeta said, "Clove went into Cato's." I went over and tapped Cato's sleeping bag, still, it's flat. "Peeta, Clove and Cato are outside." I concluded and I moved out of the sleeping bag. Brr… Good thing I have my nightgown on. Peeta moved out next and puts my bathrobe around me, "You'd be warmer in this case, Kitty."

"You need one too." I said as I wrapped my blanket around him. I opened the door and walked outside with Peeta. "You guys woke up! We thought we shouldn't just go in and disturb the two sleeping love birds." Clove said, in her nightgown. I asked her,

"Aren't you cold in just a nightgown?"

"No, no. I'm good. Just look at Cato though." She said, pointing towards Cato. He has his shirt off… So I asked, "Well, Cato, are you just wanting to show off your muscles, or what?"

"No, I'm too hot."

"Like hottie hot or temperature hot?"

"Both I guess." He shrugs and answered. Suddenly Peeta spoke,

"Anyone feel like going around the house at midnight?"

"Like how?" I asked, Peeta whispered mysteriously,

"Who knows when there're going to be ghosts around the house?"

"Really Peeta? You think we'd still believe in ghosts?"

"If you don't I do."

"Well Peeta, you're kiddish." Well said Prim, good job. Peeta said calmly,

"Who was the girl that knocked on the door of Katniss's room when she watched the horror movie at night? The one that hugged Katniss tightly screaming there are ghosts around the house?" I burst into laughter. Prim was just so scared that a clown is actually going to pop out from under her bed. "Katniss, shut up." Prim said with anger and her whole face turning bright red. **(I'm talking about poltergeist, for those who don't know what movie I'm talking about.)**

"What? When did Prim do that? I didn't know she was such a wimp!" Rue said as she laughed teasingly, and evilly. Prim protested, "Hey, Peeta, I was only in grade six that time."

"Grade seven, to be correct." Peeta said confidently, and Rue nodded her head and says,

"That's why I didn't know all of this, I wasn't even here yet!" Then she laughed like the rest of us, including Prim, surprisingly.

"Well, are we going to go around the house or not?" Peeta asked, I answered for all of us, "Of course."

"Ok, let's go, but all lights off except the candle lights though. The effect would be really good, because the house is huge, and it's almost like those olden day castles."

"Yeah ok, so who's in the lead?"

"Rue and me can go for the lead, Clove and you can stay at the back." Prim said as she grabbed Rue's hand and rushed to the head.

* * *

**Try my best to keep updating tomorrow! Review please. My story need everyone's support :D Review review!**


	11. Still at night

**I managed to update! YAY! I give a lot of thanks for my reviewers :) Thanks guys! Enjoy your read everyone!**

**Hmm, are most of you still reading till the end? :/**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

"So, Prim, are you scared in anyways?" I asked, and Prim shook her head and said,

"No, why would I even be scared? Oh, I know, Katniss's scared of the shadows from us and the furniture."

"I know what Katniss's scared of." Why does Peeta have to help Prim to tease me? All. The. Time. This is annoying, very annoying. I listened to Peeta anyways,

"Well, she's scared of the curtains, the white ones that flows around. They're ghosts you know that right, Katniss?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I know that. Isn't Peeta scared of the dark? I heard that from your brothers. To be honest." I rolled my eyes and answered.

"Who was the one that saved you from your nightmares?"

"Don't even try and talk about it. I thank you for that anyways."

"Well, you should. You owe me for that."

"I, owe you? Are you sure about that? I saved your life at the hunger games didn't I? I was the one that had to ran and grab that bag from the cornucopia, risking my life and being almost killed by Clove." Clove giggles and apologizes. Peeta kept talking,

"Ok then. If I tell you that I owe you, which would make you happy, I'll go with that."

"Fine then. You owe me. Maybe we should call the ghost busters anyways if you're scared of the dark, and Prim saying I'm scared of shadows."

"Sure, call who though? Haymitch and Effie?" Peeta smirked, and Cato said,

"Talking about Haymitch and Effie…Are they actually together, or no?"

"We don't know, we'd have to try and find out what's going on between them." Glimmer said, and she added, "Isn't it cute though? Heffie?"

"No, they're not cute at all." Foxface said as she shook her head, Rue says,

"I admit they're not cute."

"Neither do I." Prim said loudly for Glimmer to hear it clear, Cashmere adds,

"Well, I think they're cute. Glim and me think they're the cutest couple."

"How are they cute? A capitol fashion lady, and a drunky mad district 12 guy. Think about it carefully before you girls say that again. He was our mentor, Katniss and mine, and Effie was our escort to the capitol." Nicely spoken, Peeta.

"Cato… I just saw something moving, and it disappeared. I think it's a ghost…" Clove murmured as she clutched onto Cato's arm tightly.

"Clove, it's just the wind blowing the curtains." Cato whispered. He stopped, we listened, there was a soft noise of whimper, sniffing, and crying. None of us are doing that, so who is it?

"Katniss, I think it's a ghost." Prim shivered as she grabs onto my hand and Peeta's. To make it clear, she went straight into the middle of Peeta and me, and broke the tight grasp of my hand and Peeta's. Rue laughs, "Prim's scared of ghosts. Well, I'm in the lead now, aren't I not?" Prim just tightens her hands and she grabs on my arm.

"I can carry you if you want, doctor duck." I teased. She turned from being little duck to doctor duck, after her training as a doctor in district 13, and I'm actually real proud of that. Prim being a doctor in training.

"Ok, you can carry me." Prim said to me. She actually said that, she's actually that scared, and I'm really surprised. "Fine, hop on then, doctor duck." I held my arms out and she hops on, I'm actually carrying a thirteen years old girl, who's now just shorter than me by an inch.

"Aww, baby little Prim." Glimmer teased from the back, I heard snoring sounds… Prim's sleeping.

"Glimmer, I think Prim's sleeping…" I said, and she replies,

"I have someone here that's half asleep too, Foxface is barely awake, and Cashmere's half sleep walking."

"I think you're half asleep too." Rue suddenly spoke from the front, and Glimmer said,

"Yeah, and you too Rue. You're half asleep."

"You guys just can't really stay for those whole night parties can you? We'll get you guys back to your room." Clove said, and Glimmer asks sleepily,

"What time is it?"

"2:30am, its late, well, pretty late for you guys. Come on, we'll get you guys to Prim and Rue's room." Clove answered as Peeta, Cato, and me changed our direction of movement.

~Page break~

"Right, sleep well, and sweet dreams, see you all in breakfast!" Clove said quietly as Peeta closed the door. All of them are sleeping, just because we can hear five different tones of snoring sounds.

"Katniss, you're tired." Peeta pokes me on my shoulder, I said,

"Of course I'm not. I'm usually awake for the whole night!"

"Well, you should get some sleep then. Come one, back to your room."

"Peeta, I'm so not tired."

"You so are Katniss. I know when you're tired."

"How can you tell that I'm tired? Huh? Say it if you know it, Peeta." I stared at him, being mean. He offended me badly. I always stay awake because I either have nightmares, or I just have to go and hunt for food to feed the rest of the Everdeens.

"You two, stop the lovey dovey cat fight." Clove said as she pulled me away from Peeta in case I some how punches him on the face. "Clove, this is serious business. It's serious." I said quietly, and Clove just puts her arm around my shoulder and said,

"It's only you two are tired. Come on, we're at your room now."

I opened the door and went on my bed, not my sleeping bag, or Peeta's, or Clove's, or Cato's. Definitely not Cato's. "Hey, not sharing one with Peeta anymore?" Cato says that which makes me even angrier. I said, "You go ahead and share one with Clove if you want. Peeta's just going to join me on my bed if he wants. That's what he usually does." I yawned loudly, but Clove just hops onto my bed and we started a whole new conversation. She asks,

"Do you know what that crying voice was?"

"Yeah, it's mom."

"Why would she be crying in the middle of night?"

"Clove, you know how love works, right?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Mom cries because of dad."

"Where's your dad?"

"Died, few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. Mom's back normal now."

"Still, he's your dad. He gave you your life."

"Yeah, I know, I love him a lot, it's sad that Prim didn't really get to know him for longer though. All right, better get some sleep. Night." I finished as I snuggled in,

"Good-night Katniss," Clove said as she went back down to join Cato.

"Can I join, Katniss?" I suddenly felt the pressure on the other side of the bed, and I recognized Peeta's voice. "Sure. Although you and me on my bed doesn't sound right." I said, Peeta shook his head and says, "No, it doesn't, but we know what we're doing."

"Yeah, right, we do."

"Do you still get nightmares on a daily basis?"

"Of course I do. I usually sleep for at most three hours a night."

"Then you really need to sleep more, Katniss."

"What happens to you though? I know for sure you get nightmares."

"I told you, I don't scream or cry like you do, I just stay in my dreams, I can't wake up. It's kind of a bad thing."

"That's why I wake up with your arms around me usually, right?"

"Until our lives went back to normal."

"Until our lives went back to normal. Yes."

"Just try and get some sleep though, tonight. You know I'm always with you for the whole night."

"All right. Good night then."

"Wait."

"Wait what?" I asked, Peeta lunged forwards and whispered, "This." I pulled his face towards mine, our lips touching, and eventually his tongue dancing inside my mouth with mine. We both know that kissing on my bed is just inappropriate, but who cares? You really can't control love, plus, you can't stop this madness of love when you know no one is going to tell you to stop. "Good night now." Peeta pulled himself away from me, although I really didn't want to stop. "Fine, good night." I said, and I closed my eyes, they're getting heavier and heavier…

_I was just in the cold river, cooling down the burned area where the fireball hit me._

"_I found her!" Cato screamed, as Glimmer grabbed the knife,_

"_She's mine! I'm killing her!" Without hesitation, I stood up instantly, and sprint towards the trees. "Where do you think you're going? Girl on fire?" Clove pinned me down to the grass, the cold knife on my neck, staining with blood. She can just kill me in any moment. Cato rushed onto the grass field, cutting Peeta's leg with a big knife. Blood spilled onto the grass, with Cato, arms tightly gripped around Peeta's neck. "Go on, shoot me, I'm dead anyways. We both go down and you can go home." Cato chokes Peeta, and on the grass lies a dead body, still, and cold, covered with blood…_

"No!" I screamed as I jumped up.

"It's ok, it's ok." Peeta's warm arms are around me, his hand stroking my hair. "It's ok Katniss, it's ok." He soothes me, I asked, "What time is it?"

"3:00pm, you slept for a while and you woke up, screaming."

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but it's a good thing."

"How is it a good thing, waking you up?"

"You woke me up from a nightmare. Thanks Katniss."

"I guess I'll be saying you're welcome then."

"Yeah, now, go back to sleep."

"I can't, I can't go back to sleep."

"Just try ok? Just try." I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

_Mom, Prim and me are sitting at our dining table, eating our lunch. Suddenly our house blew up. It was mining accident. I suddenly realized, my dad's gone forever, his body blew up in different little pieces. I cried, and cried, and I escaped into the woods, thinking, my dad's left me, forever._

"No! This can not happen again!" I woke up because of some noise of girlish scream.

"Clove, it's ok, it's only a dream. It's ok." A boy's sound appeared after the scream. It was Clove and Cato. I asked, "Clove, you get flashbacks too?"

"She gets them all the time." Cato answered for her. Clove was just sitting straight up on her sleeping bag, not moving, just still. "I mean, she does, but don't you get flashbacks too?" Cato asks, and Peeta answered,

"She always does. She just screams out loud until I wake her up."

"Just like Clove. She screams, until I wake her up." Cato nods his head as I went down and sat with Clove.

"Cato gets flashbacks, but he just sort of get over with it. He doesn't get that much like I do." Clove suddenly talked, and I said,

"Peeta gets flashbacks too, but he can't wake up, he doesn't scream or anything, he just stays in his dreams."

"That would totally suck."

"Yeah. At least we can just scream to let people know."

"Katniss, do you know what time is it?" She asks as I checked the clock.

"6:30am" I said, and Clove goes out of her sleeping bag and says, "I'll get dressed. We still have school, right?"

"Yeah, you go and get dressed." I said as I led her towards the dressing room. We changed our clothes, and we tied our hair. I do what I usually do, one diagonal braid, my leather boots and jacket, my plain green shirt and long pants. "I'm ready." I said, and Clove looks at me, and I look at her. She's wearing short dress, really high heels, and, that's about it. We stared at each other for quite a while. Clove broke the silence,

"You really need to pay more attention to fashion."

"Sure. You have to help me with that though." I shrugged, Clove nods and said,

"We start from the very inside. We start from your skin. You can't have such rough skin, and don't bite on your nails." Crap, I was just biting it.

"Now, we'll leave it for today. We're starting your whole point of view tomorrow. What's for breakfast?" Clove asked as her stomach growls. I laughed and said,

"We usually don't get breakfast."

"Well, I smell something. Come on! I think it's French toast!" Clove is always so energetic, she just ran downstairs, well, in her high heels, unbelievably. Effie would be so proud if I could do that. "Well, come on Katniss. Everyone's hungry, I'm sure Prim's already there too." Peeta said as he ran downstairs followed by Cato. I'm really, positively sure, this is going to be a crazy day.

* * *

**I know it's a weird ending, forgive me. It's done in a rush. Review anyways! I'll still try and update everyday! Review please!**


	12. Second day in district 12

**Hey readers :D Super sorry I wasn't able to update, since I was super busy with school stuff... Anyways, hope you enjoy my chapter, and thanks reviewers :) I still need more reviews though, follow and favor too, they make my day super happy!**

**And already at chapter twelve! You guys red a lot!**

**-Love you, readers! Buttercup**

* * *

Prim POV:)

"Mom! Did you actually made French toasts for us today?" I asked, pleasantly. Mom smiles and nodded. "Hey! Prim! Did you get any nightmares from ghosts?" Katniss bumped me real hard. "No, did you?" I answered her and asked her the same question. Katniss says, "What do you think? Someone having nightmares on a daily basis wouldn't have one today?"

"I was just asking… Anyways, let's eat. Mind passing me the jam?"

"Prim, there are guests here. Show your manners."

"I know there are guests here, but don't talk like Effie."

"Fine, I won't." Katniss finishes in a very girlish voice, Clove, Glimmer, all the girls basically, are just laughing out loud. Even I laughed. Suddenly we stopped laughing, awkward silence. "Clove, Cato, are you guys just going to munch it all down in one minute?" I heard Katniss asking them, Clove and Cato nodded their head. "Seriously, what's wrong with district 2s, just always in starvation? What food did they even give you? Your tesserae?" Glimmer asked. Clove stopped eating, and she asks Glimmer, "We didn't need to sign up for tesserae, they just feed us a lot of food. What did they feed you guys?" Katniss snorted loudly. Glimmer kept talking,

"We get luxurious food. I mean, really, Capitol really liked us because we give them their luxurious stuff. What did they feed you, in district 5?" She asks Foxface.

"We don't really get any fancy things. We usually don't starve badly, at least we have food everyday, not that much but it's enough to feed us. What happens in 11?" Foxface answered Glimmer and asks Rue. Rue said with a frown,

"We always starve, although we are the agricultural district. We only get a bit more when it's harvesting season. What happens in 12?"

"Do I really have to say it?" Katniss and me said in the same time. Peeta said,

"I'll say it."

"No, Peeta, you live in a bakery store. You probably never signed up for tesserae anyways. You're one of the lucky person in the whole district 12, same with Madge and Delly." Katniss said calmly, it's a good thing she didn't just cry and run.

"Let's stop the conversation and head to school. How does that sound?" Rue asked. We nodded our head and cleaned up to get ready for school.

"We'll see you at the front door, ok?" I called out for Katniss. Katniss nodded her head, silently, and left to the front door.

"Is Katniss ok?" Cashmere asks quietly. I answered,

"She's fine, but she just doesn't like talking about food."

"Oh, I guess I can't really understand that, since, we never really starved before."

"Yeah, just, forget about it." I said to her as Clove, Cato and Peeta rushed downstairs.

"Where's my sister?" I asked them. Clove asked me instead of answering it,

"Yeah, where is she? Any of you know?"

"No, we're just standing here for the whole time." I said, and Foxface suggested,

"She might be in her room."

"Crying her little eyes out? No, we would've hear that, plus, we were just in her room." Clove shook her head.

"Should we just go to school?" I asked, and Peeta said, "You can if you want, but I need to know where she is. I'm worried she's just going to break the windows of the empty house again." I know what he's talking about. I said, "You guys can go too, I'm staying here with Peeta."

"None of you are going to stay here." Mom popped up and said, she kept talking, "I'll take care of Katniss, I know she won't be crying, she normally never cries. She's probably just sitting some where in the house. Plus, you lot will really have to get going, it takes a long time to get to school, doesn't it?" Oh, it so does not, we can just run. Mom probably red my mind though, "Prim, no one's going to run today, it's slippery outside with all the frost on the ground." Fine, fine. We'll walk. "Now, off you go! See you after school!" Mom got us outside the house. I'm still worried about Katniss though. Where would she even be? Actually, maybe I know where exactly she is…

Katniss POV:)

I ran through town, ran through the burnt area of the seam, ran under the fence that surrounded district 12, ran through the forest, ran through the meadow, walked around the lake, and climbed up to Prim's tree-house. "I'm such an idiot!" I screamed, without crying. Katniss never cries, she never cries for unnecessary reasons, like all reasons. I sat down on the damp wood floor, just sitting there. Tears streaming down my face, I'm still not crying out loud, just tears wetting my whole face. I'm still just sitting there. Nothing's going to happen Katniss, nothing will.

"Katniss! I knew you're here!" Someone ran up to me and hugs me tightly, the soft smelling scent of the flower primrose. "You're supposed to be at school, you know that right?" I sobbed and asked, Prim replied,

"I can't leave you, you're my favorite sister."

"That's nice of you, but you can't just leave school. Who came with you anyways?"

"I came here by myself."

"Well, that's brave of you, doctor duck." I said that which made Prim giggled. I kept talking though,

"You came here, all by yourself, just because you're worried about me?"

"I told you, you're my sister. I'm never going to leave my sister behind." Aww, Prim's so sweet. Prim let's go of me, but still holding my arms. "Are you going to school? I told Peeta to tell Effie you're going to be late for school." Prim said this seriously, and I nodded my head and said, "Sure, let's go."

"Ok, but we will still need a serious conversation about the food thing though."

"Well, we should. Not now though."

"Ok, come on Katniss." Prim was in the lead, she slid down the slide, followed by me.

"I still remember the time when you had to hunt. I'm sorry I didn't come and help you to support us."

"It's ok doctor duck. It's kind of mom's fault, and you were really scared of the woods. It's ok. We're all good now. And we really need to get to school soon. Haymitch would be really angry if we're mad."

"Alright, let's run. Race you to school!"

"No, to the fence. It's not safe to run outside on the streets."

"Fine. To the fence. Three, two, one!" Prim dashed off before one, but who cares.

Prim POV:)

We managed to get to school before homeroom ends. Beetee called me over, he asked, "Is Katniss feeling any better?"

"Yeah, she's fine." I answered him. He nods his head and walks over to Bonnie, Rory, and Vick. I really don't want to talk to them anymore, because they just basically, don't like Glim, Cash, Foxface, Thresh and Gloss, for no reasons. "Hey Glim, tell the rest that I want to go to Effie's homeroom, hows that?" I asked Glim, she nods her head and says, "Rue's coming with you."

"Ok, come on Rue!" I called out to Rue as she caught up from behind. We ran down the hallway, although it's forbidden. We got to Effie's homeroom, and found her chatting with Katniss, Clove, Annie, Madge, Peeta, Cato, Finnick, and Gale. She waved at us so we walked in. "Well, well, well. You two also know about this, right?" Effie asks in her capitol voice. No idea what she's talking about. I asked quietly,

"Katniss, what's this about?"

"Heffie." She whispered softly. It's about Heffie after all.

"Well, I'll reveal my answer, it is-" Effie's about to finish the answer.

_Ring, ring, ring!_ Her phone rang… "Sorry, I have to pick up the phone." She said as she picked up the phone. She started talking, and Madge rolled her eyes and said,

"Here she goes again. It takes forever for Miss. Trinket to talk."

"Oh well, you guys got to go then, I guess. See you all at lunch!" Katniss sighs and waves a goodbye at Rue and me. There's still ten minutes before music with Portia starts. Oh well, we'll just chillax in the music room then, I guess.

~Page break~

We got into the music room. Portia's not here yet, we found Glimmer, and Thresh chatting, Cashmere, her brother Gloss, and Foxface just scaring each other. We walked over to Cashmere, Gloss and Foxface. "What's so scary going on? It's making Cashmere cry." I asked Gloss evilly. Gloss replies with an unrealistic smile, "Nothing's scary."

"He scared me super bad. He keeps on fake punching me." Cashmere sobbed and laughed at the same time. I don't get how people can actually do that, cry for sad and laugh for happy in the same time. But at least Katniss or Peeta never fake punches me on the face.

"Well, Gloss, treat Cashmere nicely. Life is no fun without a girl. Especially a sister." Rue ended this conversation seriously. Gloss shrugged and murmurs a fine.

There're footstep noises… It's probably Portia. I looked out the door to check. No, it's just other students walking outside on the hallway. "Do you guys know where Portia is?" I asked loudly, Glim answered, "That fashion designer Portia?"

"Yeah, her. The designer of Peeta."

"She's our teacher? I never knew that." Glim said that in such a kid's sound everyone burst into laughter. She asked, in that same voice, "What's so funny?"

"You sound weird, that's it." Foxface poked her and continued laughing.

"Now, now, class is starting." Gloss walked up stage in some very funny steps.

"Gloss, you don't look like Portia." Cashmere giggled, and she adds, "You need to look taller, and you need to have a capitol style. Like Effie and Portia."

"Ok then, fine. I'll at least speak in a capitol voice." Gloss said that whole sentence in a high-pitched capitol girlish voice. Everyone laughs out loud, and Bonnie sort of lost her balance that she tipped one of the drums. "Oopsies… I'll put that back up." Bonnie copied Gloss's voice and put the drum back straight. Everyone's still having the giggles. We suddenly broke into silence; it's probably for the same reason. We can hear the high-heels clicking noise from the hallway. Portia's finally coming.

"Hello my dearies, how was this summer?" Portia walked into the classroom and asked the question as she organizes her binder. She kept talking though, "I hope all your summers are very nice and warm. Had a good time in district 12, or were you travelling around Panem?"

"Some of us travelled around Panem." Glim called out, and Portia turns and look at her. She asked, "Who exactly are you, dear? I recognize your face from the 74th annual hunger games."

"Glimmer, from district 1. This is Cashmere and Gloss from district 1 too. Finch, preferably called Foxface, from district 5. Thresh and Rue from district 11." Glimmer answered her, and introduced briefly about everyone else.

"Thank you Glimmer." Portia said as she put their name down on her attendance list. She asked quickly, "Who knows how to sing the valley song?" I remember that question being asked to Katniss's class from quite some years ago, from a different teacher. I looked around the classroom. No one raised their hand. I know the song fairly well, but I don't feel like singing it right now.

"Why don't Prim sing for us today?" Portia smiled and pointed at me. No way, not singing for them today. Good thing Glimmer answered for me,

"Prim got a cold." That's a bad lie, but anyways.

"Oh, get well soon Prim!" Portia smiled, as usual, with her capitol voice. Her capitol accent is just a little bit heavier than Effie's. Portia then led the whole class together to sing the valley song. It was always fun, like usual, especially this time with the boarding school kids not knowing the lyrics and are just mouthing the words and looking at everyone else. We finished the song, and Portia started sharing our summers.

"Well, well, well, what did my students did for their summer? Bonnie, do you want to share?" Portia asked, and Bonnie nodded and shares,

"I went back to district 8 to visit my friends and families with Twill. It was a lot of fun. Even though most of my family members are killed, but I still get to meet some of my friends."

"How nice of you, visiting your hometown. What did you do, Rue?" Portia sighs and asked Rue. Rue answered,

"I didn't get to go back to district 11 to visit. I stayed here with Prim," she turns and gives me a hug, "and we spend our whole summer together with Katniss, Peeta, Gale and Madge. We spent most of our time in the swimming pool at Prim's house, and we spent the other time in the woods."

"You must have had a very fun summer Rue! Let's see, Foxface is it? What did you do in your summer holiday?" Portia asked Foxface, Foxface sighs and said,

"In district 5, we only get three weeks of summer vacation. My parents sent me to a power plant summer camp, it really isn't that fun, and I spent the rest of the time travelling around Panem to come here." Aww, that's a shame. Portia shook her head,

"They should give you at least two months of summer break! What did you do, Glimmer?" Portia then asked Glimmer, Glimmer said happily,

"I spend most of my time to try and sparkle up myself, since I know I'll be leaving home and meeting lots of new friends."

"Got new clothes and things, right, my pretty?" Yuck.

"Yeah, and more shining things. Jewels!" Glimmer's smile widened and she pulled out her necklace and said, "Pure diamond and gold! My daddy made it for me especially, Marvel got obsidian and gold."

"Wow Glimmer! It looks like some great summer you got! Sorry kids, class is ending, and I believe you have an assembly next block. Class dismissed!" Portia looked at the clock and dismissed us. My new friends, Rue, and me, walked towards the gym. Hopefully we'll be able to dig out more information about Heffie though. We're going to meet Katniss and Peeta in assembly anyways.

* * *

**Review please? Just tell me what I should add on, or tell me how you feel about this story :) REVIEW!**


	13. Assembly and lunch

**Sorry couldn't manage to update in a while! Sooooo sorry! Enjoy and review though, please! See your reviews later :) Favor and follow too :)**

**And, you guys made it to chapter 13! I'm pretty sure I'm losing readers, but please be patient!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

"Why the heck did it take you guys so long?" I asked Prim suspiciously. They were the latest group in the whole school. Prim sighs and says,

"Portia held us in, ok? Stop being grumpy or you'll live a shorter life."

I do want to live a shorter life actually. Prim kept talking,

"If you live a shorter life, you'd loose the time with Peeta."

"Stop all this non-sense, I'm not marrying any single person."

"Then why would you say you love Peeta?"

"Prim, this is public."

"Just why would you say you love Peeta? Answer me, now!"

"Shut up Primrose! It doesn't mean I have to marry him even I said it was real!"

Prim and me are just literally staring at each other. Peeta laughs quietly and whispered to Prim and me,

"Prim, it's fine if Katniss doesn't want to marry anyone, it's her choice."

"It's sad for you though, Peeta." Prim says, and Peeta whispers quieter,

"It's fine Prim, as long as she loves me."

"Oh Peeta…"

"Prim, it's ok. I know Katniss loves me."

"It's still kind of sad though. Someone you love just won't marry you?"

"Katniss might change her mind one day, you never know." Peeta looks at me and I smiled and said,

"Who knows? I'm just not going to have any children though."

Prim groans out loud, people around us just stares at her. I stared at her and whispers,

"You're drawing attention to us, miss Primrose Everdeen."

"Who cares Katniss?"

"You've changed a lot, Prim. I can't believe it." I ended the conversation and moved closer towards Clove and Madge. I rolled my eyes and complains,

"Kids these days, especially that Prim."

"You two sisters stop that cat fight ok? We all know that you love Prim like crazy." Clove laughs and tells me. It is kind of true that I love Prim quite a lot. I asked,

"Where're Annie and Johanna?"

"Annie's with Finnick over there, and I think Johanna and Marvel would be together soon sometimes." Madge said, pointing towards the far end of the great hall where Annie and Finnick are snogging each other, ewe, and I still can't see Johanna or Marvel. I asked again,

"I don't see Johanna or Marvel, but where're your boyfriends?"

"Cato's doing the speech for new boarding school students." Clove answered the question for Cato, and Madge continued Clove's answer,

"Gale's helping the set up for Cato."

"Oh, that's why I haven't seen them." I allow myself with a gasp of 'oh'.

"Yeah. Hey, Haymitch's on stage, do we actually listen, or no?" Clove asked such a silly question, so I shook my head and replied, "No one ever listens to Haymitch."

"Why not though? It's quite some information the headmaster would give out on the first assembly in school back in district 2."

"Not here though, Haymitch gives out rubbish information. He's usually drunk all the time, including when he's speaking… So, yeah…"

"Oh, that's funny." Clove started laughing, and people turned and stared at her. Haymitch started to speak, and I decided to listen for the first time,

"Good morning students, I'm the headmaster, Haymitch Abernathy. I was the headmaster since two years ago. I'm done. Now, let's welcome our new boarding school student, Cato, for his speech!" Haymitch left the stage and Cato walked up.

"Hello guys! I'm Cato from district 2. I'm really excited for this year, and I know I'm going to have a super great time in district 12 with all of you." Cato gave a short speech and the rest of the crowd cheered for him. Clove lets out a sigh dreamily, and I know it's about Cato being great on stage. Everything for Clove of what Cato good is just great. Clove started talking to me in her dreamy voice,

"Cato's speech was great. I just love it so much. Don't you think so, Katniss?"

"Yeah, it's fantastic! Cato's really good at speaking in public!" I only said that just because I don't want to upset my best friend. Cato's walking back up to us, so is Gale, Peeta, and Prim's group of friends. Prim's group of friends? No, it's Prim's big gang of friends. Just then Clove whispered to Cato,

"You did super great Cato!"

"Thanks Clovey! Couldn't have done it without your help, or Gale's and Peeta's." Cato whispered back, and I'll leave those two alone. I asked Peeta,

"Peeta, I didn't know you were helping Cato with his speech."

"Oh you don't know a lot of things, Kitty. In a good way though, so don't worry!" Peeta said back, which calmed me down a little. At least he's not cheating on me. Good. He better not. Haymitch walked back up and spoke,

"Well, we have our speech finished from Cato. I think we're finished with this assembly, just right after Miss. Trinket's presentation. Well, come on up!"

Effie walked up with her clicking high heels, the hot pink pair that's just too bright for us to even look at. She tapped the microphone and talked,

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to our new students and our old students. I'm Effie Trinket from the capitol, as you know. I'm making the announcement to tell all of you about the end of October Halloween party at school!" I didn't even bother on listening carefully about the party, so I talked to Peeta, Prim, and Rue instead. Prim started the conversation to the three of us,

"Effie's doing that old boring speech again. Is Peetie boy inviting my sister to the party?" Rue and me started laughing. Peetie boy… It's the best nickname Prim ever came up with for Peeta… He responded anyways,

"Of course I'm inviting Katniss, Miss. Primrose Everdeen. It's a great ball, and it's a very formal dance party kind of thing. It's your first year coming to this, isn't it?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited, and I'm sure Rue's excited too!"

"Yeah! Woohoo! What should I dress up as though?" Now Rue's asking the question, and we all sunk into deep thought. Just then, Glimmer, Foxface, and Cashmere appeared. Foxface opened her mouth and suggested,

"Flying squirrel monkey or something, you can fly, you know."

"Thanks Foxface. I have a suggestion for you too, you should dress up as a fox." Rue laughs, Foxface grins gleefully, and she said,

"Sure, I'll dress up as a fox! This means you have to dress up as a squirrel monkey though, Rue."

"Ok, what are those two going to dress up as though?" Rue answered and pointed towards Glimmer and Cashmere. Glimmer raised her head up and asked,

"What did you say?"

"I said, what are the two girls listening to their iPods going to dress up as for Halloween?"

"Oh, don't know, you guys got any ideas?" Glimmer shrugs and looked around. Foxface grins evilly and answered,

"Roll yourself in mud, that's a good disguise."

"No, gross. You can dress up as that if you wish." Cashmere said in disgust. Foxface rolls her eyes and said in a bored voice, "I told you, I'm being a fox."

"Ok, ok, you kids stop all that kid fight. Assembly's over, we can head back to, um, lunch I guess." I said as I led our way out of the assembly hall. Prim says,

"Lunch, again? We have to miss science with Beetee in that case…"

"Beetee will give you guys extra science if I Peeta and me go and ask for it, do you understand that Prim? It's fine. Just don't you dare start wailing though," I told her in a super serious voice that she'd get super scared of.

"Ok Katniss, but just quit that voice will you?" Prim actually got quite scared, so I nodded and said, "Fine, I'll stop. Don't go and spy on Haymitch and Effie at lunch though, ok? Peeta and us will be going to the field for lunch; you guys can join if you want. Just come if you want to, ok?"

"Ok, I'll see what grade eight committee comes up with. Bye-bye!" Prim waved good-bye at me and ran off. I walked outside the great hall and stood there to wait for Peeta and the rest. I waited, and waited.

"Aaaaaah!" I screamed out loud, and I'm pretty sure I'm crying. There was a sudden pressure that was pushed onto my shoulders. There was an evil laughter, and it said,

"I scared you badly didn't I? Katniss?"

"Geez, Clove, you didn't have to scare me that bad!"

"Sorry, it was just for fun… Cato taught me that."

"Ok, well, it scared me enough already. Yeah, where's Cato?"

"Cato's still at the backstage along with Gale, Peeta and Madge. I told them I'll leave them there and I'll come and hangout with you for lunch in the beginning."

"Sure, I'll keep some company. Come on, lunch on the field! Grab your stuff and we can run up the whole school!"

"Ok! Race you there!" Clove and me started running up the hallways in the school, and we just run like crazy little kids…

Cato POV:)

Clove and Katniss must've gone to the field first, or with their personality, they wouldn't take this long. "Cato, c'mon! Clove will be waiting for you on the field. Same with you Peeta! Katniss's on the field now since she's the fastest runner I've ever met." Gale is certainly getting impatient.

"Ok, ok, we'll go now." I said trying to imitate his impatient voice, and I added,

"Peeta, we'll go first, Gale and Madge can stay behind."

"Yeah sure. They're probably there ten minutes ago, don't want to keep them waiting for us, do we?" Peeta asked, and of course I shook my head.

~Page break~

"It took you guys quite a long time." Clove said while munching up her sandwich that Katniss's mom prepared for all of us. I said,

"Sorry, it took some time to listen to the congrats from the teachers… We actually should've just come straight up to you guys instead of going back to the backstage to listen to the congrats."

"It's ok Cato, those congrats makes your day don't they? I know you too well."

"Clove, you make me happy everyday too."

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to finish up my lunch." Clove finished off her sentence and started eating more and more. Beside her lays Katniss with some bread crumbs around her mouth. I pulled out my lunch and started to eat, but slowly. I saw Peeta heading towards the little pond place with Katniss. I ignored it though, until Clove talks, "Cato, I'm done. You want to come down to the pond with me?"

"Wait till I'm done." I said as I hurried and finished up my lunch.

"Right, I'm done. Let's go." I grabbed Clove and we ran down the hill towards the great pond that's apparently the only thing that wasn't burned down when the fire attacked district 12 two years ago from the capitol.

Katniss POV:)

"Prim, I told you to meet us on the hill, so stop crying." I said angrily, Prim sobs and complains loudly so everyone can hear,

"You said at the pond!"

"I said the field. Just stop crying will you? Grow up."

"Fine!" Prim said loudly, but she stopped anyways. I turned away and saw Clove and Cato coming towards us, I shouted,

"It took you guys a long time to finish your lunch!"

"Sorry! Cato came in late! Why did you guys come down here early anyways?" Clove asked, not angry though. I answered,

"Just look at this little girl who's very pissed off. You'll get the reason when you see her! Yeah, right beside me." Clove ran towards Prim and she tells her,

"It's ok Prim. Katniss's just annoyed by everything. It's fine, not your fault."

"Clove, it's her fault. She has to stop all that crying." I said impatiently.

"Katniss, she's your lovely little sister! Well, yeah, she has to stop the crying, but you have to have some patience towards her." Clove started to defend Prim. Great. Peeta walked over and said quietly to Clove,

"She's been trying to calm her down for five minutes. It's good enough for her."

"Yeah, thanks Peeta." I rolled my eyes and stares at him while Clove and Cato are just having a great time of laughter. I switched the topic and asked,

"Where's Finnie, Gale and Madge?"

"Finnie? Oh yeah, ok. I get it now. Finnie's at somewhere they could be alone, Gale and Madge, I think they're going to eat in the classroom." Cato answered everything for me, and Prim stopped her noises, thank goodness.

"Well, what now? We're all finished our lunch, and it's a short school day, again." Clove said, sounding very tired and bored. Peeta then suggested,

"Why don't we just stay out here at the pond and spend our afternoon together?"

"Yeah sure. We have to wait for everyone else though." I reminded him. I looked around and everyone just nodded their head. Ok. It's good now.

* * *

**All I got so far, seriously. Thanks for reading. And I appreciate all the reviews and all!**


	14. Chillax after school is kinda hard

**Happy kinda late halloween guys :) Did you went trick-or-treating or no? Well, I did, as a mockingjay (Yeah obsession with hunger games) Still got to update (YAY!) Thanks for all the reviews guys :) Hoping to get more! Enjoy!**

**And please review, favor, follow! Congrats to all who made it up to chapter 14!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Prim POV:)

"I see them!" I shouted. We were waiting for Gale and Madge for five minutes, and now they're finally here. Apparently the Everdeens have problems with their patience.

"Seriously took them so long, didn't it?" Katniss asked impatiently, see, problems of the Everdeens.

"Only five minutes went passed Katniss. It's not called long." Clove steps out and spoke. Katniss shook her head and tells her,

"Five minute's long enough."

"No, it's so not."

"Sorry, Everdeens have problems with their patience." Well said Katniss, well said. Madge and Gale came running down super fast. Katniss was about to say something, but Madge spoke first, panting, "Sorry guys. We were just having a little longer lunch then we usually have."

"That's ok Madge. Where's Finnie though?" Katniss asked, and Madge said,

"Not coming. They're touring around the district 12 town square today."

"Oh, there's not much though."

"Still, there are some interesting shops in the town square."

"Like what? The Mellarks' bakery, The Cartwrights' shoe store, Greasy Sae's restaurant, that's all I know. Unless they're going to the Black Market."

"Yeah, they're just basically travelling everywhere."

"Oh… Black Market… They don't usually welcome guests, but whatever, they'll just say they're Katniss's friend." Katniss suddenly reminded me that Greasy opened a restaurant! I almost forgot about it! Glim, Cash, and Foxface came over and asked,

"What's all those stuff they were talking about?"

"Wait for us!" I didn't get any time to answer since Gloss and Thresh just called out so loud and ran towards us. Once all of us are here, I opened my mouth and blabbed,

"Ok, Black Market is where all the trading and stuff happens, well, at least that's what it is when Katniss was trying to feed all of us, and in the town square there's Peeta's bakery and there's Delly's shoe shop."

"Oh! I get it now! That's why Katniss was saying how small the town square in district 12 is! Back in district 1, we have a huge town square with a huge mall around it, and a huge fountain that burst out water and was decorated with sparkly things." Glimmer started to talk and doing a bunch of really weird hand gestures. Foxface cut her gestures and described district 5,

"Back in district 5, our town square was full of different buildings that can produce power in every different ways! I think the best was the solar power station, because we can climb straight up onto the tower and just lie there and just enjoy the sunshine. It's the highest building in the town square you know?"

"That's sounds super cool Foxface! In district 11, there're a bunch of market places selling different kinds of vegetables and fruits. They also had jam and juice made out of the fruit, and we had honey and all those. Basically all the foods that can be made by using natural products." Rue described how great the food was which started to make me hungry again. I said loudly to Rue,

"Enough of all that food and stuff. Let's go and see what Katniss's up to now."

"Fine, fine, I'll stop all this. Let's go." Rue finally stopped. We stood up and ran towards the other side of the field where Katniss was just hanging out with all of them or doing something with Peeta which is not any of my business.

"Katniss! What do you want to do now?" I shouted from the top of the field. Katniss shouts back with an answer, hopefully,

"Clove and Cato are in the school, and she texted me to tell all of you to go to the senior building in the school!"

"Ok! We'll just meet you in the building then! Who's classroom though?"

"Effie Trinket's! See you there!" Katniss finished and took off into the building. It's getting dark anyways, I don't feel like staying outside or something.

Katniss POV:)

Prim actually got into Effie's classroom before we did, I'm kind of surprised. I walked towards Clove, Cato, Madge and Gale and asked,

"Why does Effie want us anyways?"

"Probably to finish up some conversation we did in this morning. Remember?"

"Oh, the Haymitch thing, right?"

"Yeah. That one. Oh, here she comes!" Madge said as Effie walks to us in her super loud clicking too high, high heels.

"Effie, you're here to finish up the conversation in this morning, right?" I asked her suspiciously, and she answered,

"Yes, that's why I'm here. Is everyone I want here now?"

"Yeah, is your phone on silent?"

"Yes. I put it on silence so no one can interrupt us again."

"Well, what's the answer then?" We all asked together and stared at her. She smiles and said quietly, "We're together, and-"

"Yeah, I think we can all tell." I cut her, and Clove says, "Don't interrupt!"

"Well, we're together, and we just found that we just love each other so much a few days before school started." That's why we had no clue they were together! They started dating each other only a few days before school started!

"So it actually was you in Haymitch's office and house yesterday wasn't it?" Prim! You big mouth! Effie doesn't look surprised, she answered,

"Yes, it was. I told you, Haymitch and me are together. Honestly, do I have to repeat it again Prim?"

"No, sorry Effie…" Prim usually doesn't say sorry that easily. Effie smiles a capitol smile and said, "It's ok sweetie."

"So are you engaged?" How come Gloss and Thresh just doesn't understand how love goes slowly? That was a bad question… Effie still had her smile smiling, and said,

"No my dear, love doesn't go and rush that fast."

"Oh. Ok. I get it." Gloss and Thresh looks like they suddenly understood, at least with that face that shows: Oh! I get it now!

"Well, you're all satisfied now that the answer's here aren't you? Off you go then! Bye!" Effie finished her sentence quickly and dashed off. In her high heels. After a few seconds, I turned and looked around. Awkward moment. No sound. No movement. That super awkward moment when everyone just burst out laughing. I laughed awkwardly and asked loudly,

"Why is this funny?" No one answered; in fact everyone just started to laugh even harder, including myself… Prim and Rue laughed so hard they fell to the ground and started to, um, roll around on the carpet floor… I asked again,

"Why did we break the silence?" Everyone kept laughing; probably no one heard that question what so ever.

"It's just unbelievable that there actually is a Heffie! Seriously!" Clove tries to breath while talking, but the attempt sadly failed. Suddenly the laughter in the whole room suddenly went smaller. Gale shouted,

"Guys! Help! Madge fainted!" We dashed over to the corner. Poor Madge's looking pale. I said loudly, "We've got to take her to the hospital."

"There's no hospital in district 12 though!" Thanks for the reminding Peeta… The only medical center here is at the big hospital-like clinic beside the justice building.

"Right, we'll take her to the clinic-y place beside the justice building." I decided to do that, but Gale shook his head and said,

"It's no use, it takes two hours just to get to the justice building."

"We go on a car, silly. Come on! I'll just run to Haymitch's office while you guys call a taxi or something! We have to let Madge pass this thing peacefully!" I dashed off to his office, and behind me followed doctor duck. I called back, still running,

"Prim, go back. You at least know how to help someone! You're a doctor!"

"Katniss, Finnick and Annie got here. It's fine! I'll come with you!" Prim shouted. It's no use though, Prim's a super slow runner. I kept running anyways, ignoring what ever she's saying. My best friend's in danger, I can't just leave her like this. I finally got to Haymitch's office. I shouted,

"Haymitch! Madge fainted! Actually, more like passed out!"

"Sweet heart, it'll be fine." How can it be fine? Haymitch's being such a bitch right now. I screamed,

"Madge's my best friend, your student. How can it be fine if she passed out? Unless you're drunk again…" Haymitch walked out his door and, yeah, very drunk.

"Ugh…" I groaned and took out my iPhone five. I texted Clove,

**Clove! Haymitch that little bitch's drunk!**

_Are you serious?_

**Not even joking.**

_Ok, well, the taxi just arrived, so Madge should be fine… Finnick's got her breathing again._

**Ok, good! I don't want my friend to like, takeoff today…**

_lol, k, good. C u at the hospital place!_

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and I found Prim just right beside me. I asked her, "Doctor duck, now what?"

"I guess we dash to the hospital." She shrugs and gave me a quick glance. I said,

"Yeah, sure. Aren't you tired though?"

"It's for yours and my friend. C'mon." Prim dashed off again. Gee.

~Page break~

We actually, literally, ran to the justice building. Prim and me are nuts… We got there and I asked Peeta, Cato, and Gale,

"Is she good now?"

"She should be fine." Gale said sadly, I patted him on the shoulder and said,

"She will be. I promise. How come you guys aren't in there though?"

"Nurse said no one allowed in. Clove and Annie's in the bathroom."

"Ok, you know anything about what will happen to Madge though?"

"Nurse said she has to stay in the hospital for a few nights… Oh! Here comes the nurse!" Gale pointed towards this woman with a familiar face, I know that I know her. Clove and Annie got here on time. We waited for her to talk…

* * *

**Sorry, this ending kind of suck doesn't it? (Yeah, go ahead and admit it, lol) Well, review even if you think this thing's kind of crappy, don't be afraid, but just try and be nice :) Thanks guys!**


	15. Halloween ideas

**Here comes chapter fifteen guys! Please review though... PLEASE! I might start to write a bit more slower since maybe the story doesn't really turn out quite well, according to the number of reviews... I'm still super thankful to whoever reviewed my story! Enjoy!**

**And yeesh! Chapter fifteen now, congrats to all who made it this far WITHOUT CHEATING :P**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

"Octavia!" I screamed out loud before any one of them can talk. I was way too shocked. She cried so loud, with her tears wetting her whole face,

"Katniss! My dear old Katniss! Oh, I missed you so much!" She cried and cried and cried. Two other people walked out and told us about Madge first,

"Madge Undersee, your friend, is doing really well. You just have to give her some time to recover. And isn't this young lady so familiar?"

"Flavius! Venia!" I cried too, only the loud voice though. I haven't seen my prep team for a long time, even though they're sort of annoying sometimes… Pulling out my eyebrows, yuck. They cried and yelled out,

"Katniss! Katniss Everdeen! Oh, look how pretty you've grown into. Oh, you're such a beautiful young women now, just think when we first met you…"

"Oh, you said you have to remake me, right?" I asked, with a bit of tease in it. They probably didn't hear me since they're all crying to death. No more passing out today. I saw Peeta walking towards them and he said,

"It's ok, don't flood the floor, or it'll be dirty-"

"No! Nothing's going to get dirty!" All three of them stopped at the same time. Well, capitol immigrants don't really like dirty things what so ever. They stood straight up and they cleaned the whole floor. Impressive!

"Well, we'll get going then. Tell us more if Madge's improved or not! Love you all!" I said quickly as I grabbed Peeta's hand and all of us walked out.

~Page break~

We got out of the hospital and we decided to actually go shopping for our Halloween costumes. This time we actually did. I pointed towards the biggest Halloween store in district 12, The Haunted Mansion. I heard about that store before, and apparently it's really scary in there… There're fake spiders that would just jump out, but I'm not even scared… Fake spiders are nothing compared to peacekeepers, tracker jackers, and mutts. "Where exactly is The Haunted Mansion?" Peeta asked me, and I pointed towards the shop right across the street and said,

"There, that's the place." I grabbed his hand and we walked across the street with the other people following us. We walked into the shop where the black fake tarantulas jumped on Peeta and me. We slightly swiped them away with our arms and hands and walked more. We turned around and saw Clove, Cato, Finnick, Annie and Gale. Clove said, "That was not haunted at all." We nodded our head and we kept watching. Foxface, Glimmer, Cashmere and Rue walked in. They chorused, "That was not even scary. Not even close." Most of us are here now. Marvel and Johanna are apparently hanging out, or a bit more than that. Gloss and Thresh went to sports practice, what ever that sport is. Prim's supposed to be with us though…

"Aaaaaah! Get off of me! Get off me you nasty things!" There was a super loud girlish scream and cry. I looked, straight at the opened door. There stood a little girl with blonde braids that are covered with black spiders, and a blue dress covered in black. I sighed out loud, "Prim, stop all that screaming. It's fake spiders."

"They're scary. I hate spiders." Prim sobbed with two swollen red eyes. I sighed and said,

"You know they're fake."

"I still hate them."

"You hate every single creature that belongs to the forest. You hate the forest."

"I do. I actually hate them." She sobbed even louder. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Clove to go shop for our costumes. Clove asks,

"What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I've dressed up enough already. All those dresses from Cinna… Yeah. You know." I said with a sigh. She asks me,

"Is something wrong Katniss? You seem really depressed."

"Ok. Fine. Something's wrong. I don't know what to give Peeta for his birthday."

"When's his birthday?"

"October 12th, just a few more days. What day is it today? October 9th, yeah. School started at October 8th."

"Oh. His birthday's in three days you mean?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to give him."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Kay, you have to help me though."

"Of course! You're my friend!"

"Thanks so much! Now I don't have to worry about what to do about that."

"You're welcome. Hey! I got a sudden idea about our costume! We can use our tribute parade costumes for Halloween!"

"That's such a great idea!" That's actually a very great idea and I'm not even joking. I yelled, "Peeta! We know what to do for our Halloween costumes!"

"Yeah! Ok! I'm coming!" Peeta ran towards us and asked,

"So, what about the costumes?"

"Tribute parade clothes. Remember? Our black costume on fire." I reminded him. He nods and said, "Totally. I still have mine in my closet, and you still have yours right?"

"Yep, in my room. That's our costume sorted out then, right?"

"Yep." He accented the 'p' loudly. Clove said,

"That means Cato and me can wear ours too. That's us sorted out."

"Yeah. For Finnick and Annie, they're probably going to be some type of seafood… Get it? District four stuff… They're loyal to district 4." I'm confident to tell Clove that Finnick and Annie are going to dress up as fish or something. Clove nodded and adds,

"That means Foxface is a fox, Rue is a flying squirrel what ever that is, Glimmer and Cash are something sparkly… That leaves us, um, quite a lot of people."

"Prim said she's going to give me a surprise for her costume a long time ago. Gloss and Marvel are probably going to follow what their sisters are doing. Gale and Madge, um, I have no idea. For Johanna, no idea either." I'm confident to tell Clove this too. Prim's probably not going to forget about that surprise costume. She's remarkable at memorizing things. Clove suddenly asks,

"Do we even need to buy _anything_ here?"

"No… We came here because we thought we might _buy_ something." Rue reminded her and she asked me, "So, now what?"

"I don't know. Peeta, what time is it?" I turned and asked Peeta, he shrugs and pulled out his watch and said,

"4:30pm. Should we head back to where ever we should be?"

"Yeah, ok. Just saying though, the dorms at school literally suck." Clove muttered and I suggested,

"Why don't you just go and ask if you can stay at my house? You know, international students or what ever they call it."

"Yeah! That'd be awesome! I'm just going to stay at your house instead of that smelly dorm room! I get to be with a friend!"

"Let's do that! Cato can stay at Peeta's house." I looked at Cato and Peeta. They exchanged looks and nodded their head. Looks like we're all good. Prim mumbled,

"No fair."

"Prim, no one said only grade tens can do this." I sighed, and Prim looks at me and asks,

"That means Glim, Cash and Foxface can live with Rue and me too?"

"Yeah. If they want to."

"Of course they'd want to!"

"I know they'd want to. What'll happen to Gloss and Thresh though?"

"I don't know, they're boys…" Prim's got a point. They're boys. Just boys. My stomach suddenly growled. Clove laughs with her stomach growling too… There was an awkward silence.

"Right. We're all starving, aren't we? Dinner at whose house?" I broke the silence. Rue laughs and answered,

"No more partying tonight Katniss! Dinner at our own house!"

"Fine then. Don't make this into like a male and female separation though. It's weird." I agreed with Rue as the rest of them are having a great time laughing. Cato stopped laughing and said,

"I guess lover boy will take me to his house while the rest of you can just, um, go back to Katniss's house."

"Cato, Peeta lives right beside me incase you haven't noticed." I reminded him quickly, and he fake gasps,

"Oh yeah! He does! I never knew that!" I rolled my eyes even though I know Cato's expecting a better reaction. Peeta planted a kiss on my cheek and led Cato away to his house. Clove pursed her lips together and complains,

"Cato didn't even say good-bye to me."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't love you Clovey." I hope I soothed her down a little. She stared at me and snarls,

"Don't call me Clovey." That was funny enough we all burst into laughter, including Clove herself. It's those awkward moment where you just laugh out randomly with your friends. I haven't experienced that for a long time, ever since dad died. I broke the moment, again,

"Heading back home then, right?"

"Yep. Rue and me are leading the way." Prim nodded as she grabs Rue and run outside. When did Prim started to run a lot? Glimmer, Cash and Foxface just stares at them and groans, "We have to run again? We've been running ever since school ended."

"Prim never liked running…" I told them as they dashed off to try and catch up to Prim and Rue. Clove giggles and tells me,

"They're some immature thirteen and twelve years old, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but Prim changed a lot though." I told her as we slowly walked outside. Clove nodded her head and said,

"Prim did change quite a lot. She's grown into a pretty young woman."

"She still loves to cry, and she still needs me for everything."

"We all know that, but she's smarter than before, and I admit it, she's pretty."

"I know she is. She's my little duck. It's still sometimes weird how she have those piercing blue eyes and shiny blonde hair."

"Just like Peeta. It's weird for me, because I somehow have dark hair color and dark colored eyes. Most people in district two are more like Prim and Peeta."

"Not the whole district two though, right?"

"No. The part where I live in district two though, I'm easy to spot."

"Just like how Prim's easy to spot in the seam."

"I guess so. Just like how Cato's hard to spot in district two, you and Gale are hard to spot in district twelve."

"Yeah. Right. That's true enough. Shouldn't we get going soon? It's getting dark."

"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Is your mom ok with so many homestay people?"

"She'll be totally fine with it. She wants me to have more friends… Like Prim."

"Oh yeah, Prim and you compared to that, Prim's way better on making friends than you." Clove laughed out loud. I know she's great at making friends too, but it's just somehow hard for me to make friends. People just usually stares at me, again, since my dad died and I have to go to the black market for all the trading and stuff… They just think I'm weird, until I went to the hunger games and came back. They still think I'm weird, because, I'm a victor of the hunger games, and I'm the mockingjay. It's like everything's wrong with me. Why do I have to be so… Different?

"Katniss! You coming? We can run back home, it's not that far!" Clove's already standing outside the store. I walked outside. It was raining hard. Clove sighs,

"Isn't it lovely? The rain?"

"It sure is. Now, c'mon, let's run back home." We ran together, enjoying the moment rain drops dripped on us. I thought I was the only one that actually ever loved rain. Perhaps Clove's different just like me…

* * *

**Just review, kay? Reviews make my day seriously great :) Help me try and bump my review numbers up to 25 please! My goal for this coming week! (OR I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO START TO WRITE THIS THING SLOWER)**


	16. We live at Katniss's house

**Ok guys, chapter 16's up! Thanks for a new review I have! Review I beg you! Just ok, review, you have to, follow+favour if you guys will! But just please please review REVIEW!**

**And once again, almost at chapter 20!**

**-Love, Buttercup**

* * *

Prim POV:)

"Why did you two choose to come back when rain started?" I asked as I watched the two of them drying themselves up. Clove answered,

"We love the rain. We love it. Don't judge us Prim. Get sick because we're outside in the rain, it's worth it." I sighed and shook my head. I absolutely hate the rain. Glim and Cash shook their head too.

"Raining's not fun at all." Glim said sticking her tongue out. Cash and me nodded our head together. Katniss and Clove sighed. Foxface and Rue exchanged looks and Foxface opened her mouth and said,

"Change topic alright? I'm hungry… Who's cooking tonight?"

"I can't cook. I only know how to hunt…" Katniss answered, but I just have to be so annoying. I said loudly,

"Katniss makes good soup. It's actually really good. Like her chicken stew."

"Prim, please shush."

"No, you're good at cooking, I'm positive."

"I'm not, and I'm not going to cook anyways. Mom can cook it. She's already cooking, you guys smell that?" Katniss's right, I can smell food. Very good food. I think we get good stuff today. Maybe it's fish and chips… Yum. Suddenly Katniss comes behind me and command,

"Prim, go and lead Glimmer, Cash and Foxface to their room while I take Clove to her room. And don't go interrupting mom while she's cooking."

"Fine, don't boss me around Katniss." I complained as I led Glim, Cash and Foxface upstairs. We ran upstairs to the hallway where my room is located. I pointed towards the three empty rooms that are located in the same hallway. I said,

"Those are the three empty rooms for you guys. You guys can each pick one because Rue and me share a room. Well, you guys can share a room if you want too…"

"I won't mind sharing a room." Glim smiles and said. Cash asks me,

"Is there a big room where it will fit all three of us?"

"Not that I know of, but there're passage ways that connects the bedrooms." I described the passageways and tried to visualize it without paper. I finished all the describing and I found Glim, Cash and Foxface just staring at me. Awkward silence. I asked, "What is it?"

"That was quite some explanation you did there." That was nice of you Foxface… I continued anyways,

"Well, yeah, there are doors connecting our rooms. That's all."

"That explanation was way easier Prim… You could've said that in the beginning." That was nice of you too, Glim. I rolled my eyes and concluded,

"Anyways, you guys go and chose your room or what ever the conclusion is. Rue and me are getting changed out of our soaking clothes." I grabbed Rue and we walked into our room.

"I almost forgot that we're soaking wet." Rue said while heading towards her change room. I laughed and said, "I'm not surprised by that!" I went into my change room as I heard Rue burst into laughter and said,

"I'm surprised how you forgot you're soaking wet though Prim!" I'm surprised too. I'm always the one that hates to be soaking wet. I grabbed out a pale pink shirt that's decorated with sequins that forms the flower 'primrose'. This shirt is specially made for me from Cinna and Portia. I got out a pair of matching jean; it's embellished with primroses, also brought to me from Cinna and Portia for my birthday. I dried up my hair and tied them into two braids.

"Prim! Dinner's ready!" Rue shouted. I said,

"Alright, I'm coming! Meet you down there!" I pulled on my pale pink wedges, also brought to me from Cinna and Portia, and ran downstairs. Katniss's probably going to complain about me wearing wedges, because she just can't walk in either high heels or wedges. Katniss sighs, expectedly,

"Prim, why are you wearing wedges running again?"

"Katniss, I can run in wedges. You're the only person I know of that can't." I sighed even louder on purpose. We walked into our dining room. I walked over to Rue and sat down beside her. I asked,

"Do you have any idea where Glim, Cash and Foxface are?"

"Yeah, Glim's taking a shower, and same with Cash. Foxface's in the kitchen helping to set up." Maybe we should go and help too. I said,

"C'mon Rue, let's go and help out too." Rue nods and we walked into the kitchen. I smelled our dinner. It's GOT to be fish and chips.

"Your mom's good at cooking." Foxface freaked me out by sneaking up behind me. I gasped, "You freaked me out."

"Sorry, but fish and chips' good."

"Never mind…Let's go set up the table." I grabbed the forks and knives while Rue gets the ketchup and Foxface serving our dinner.

Glimmer POV:)

That was a great shower I just had. I stepped out of the shower room and went into my brand new change room. I took out my silver colored blouse and wore it. I matched the top my white shiny skinny jeans, white sparkly cardigan, and silver zebra print high heels. I went into Cash's room. I yelled,

"Cash! You ready for dinner yet?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!" Cash says as she comes out of her room in her shiny gold blazer, white turtleneck, silver skinny jeans, and, the same pair of shoe as mine… We walked downstairs and I asked,

"Where'd you get your shoes?"

"District 1, duh." Of course I know it's from district 1…

"I mean like, where in district 1?"

"I forgot. I got it a long time ago."

"Oh. Ok. We're wearing the same pair of shoes. Lawl."

"I never noticed that Glim!"

"Cash, are you being stupid right now, or no?"

"No. I'm just too happy about able to leave the school dorm!" She's also too happy because she almost fall down the stairs… I asked,

"Cash, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I guess so. Let's get our dinner, how does that sound?"

"Sure, but don't trip on stairs anymore." I warned her and we slowly walked down the stairs. We got down to the main floor and we saw Katniss staring at us, and she turned her head and looked at the other staircase where Clove's standing on. Katniss shooked her head and sighed loudly,

"What's up with high heels and wedges these days. We're not from the capitol!"

"Katniss, it's just fashion ok? Get used to it." I love what Clove just said! Katniss said, "Are all of you guys doing this to be mean? I can NEVER walk in heels and wedges."

"Your leather hunting boots have heels too Katniss, the one you're wearing now."

"Well these don't count. Two centimeters doesn't count."

"Fine. I'll teach you. Starting from tonight." What does Clove mean from 'tonight'? I only saw her heading back up the stairs, and that's it. Katniss ran upstairs and shouted, "Where are you going Clove? Wait!" It's real funny just standing down here watching Katniss chasing Clove around. I laughed and said,

"This is funny Cash."

"I know it is, but I'm also hungry too." Cash never says she's hungry though, but I replied anyways while walking towards the dining room,

"Ok, let's go."

Prim POV :)

"Mom! When can we start eating?" I was speaking of everyone. It's all because of Katniss and Clove are gone. Mom sighs and said,

"Fine. We can eat first."

"Yes!" I shouted happily and started eating my fish. I grabbed the ketchup and start to 'work' with it with my 'fish' and my 'fries'. Foxface asked,

"Are you sure you're not going to 'injure' your dinner Prim?"

"Prim's always like that. Get use to it." Did Rue just said that? I can't believe it.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

_Stomp. Stomp. _Our doorbell's ringing and there're stomping noise and laughter from upstairs. "I'll get the door!" Katniss's voice rang down the hallway from upstairs and she ran towards the front door with that anonymous stomping noise, including tripping over from the carpet floor.

"Oh, well, I'll get the visitors then." Clove comes down and opens the door with a light high heel clicking noise. I hopped off my chair, just to see who's at the door.

"Oh hey Cato! Hey Peeta!" Clove opened the door first. Darn it. Cato smiled his signature smile and said,

"Hey Clove. What's up?"

"Not much. Why're you guys here though?"

"Peeta's parents just brought us here because, um, they didn't tell us why."

"Lawl, seriously?" Mom didn't tell anyone of us about this either. I asked,

"Peeta, where're your brothers?"

"They didn't want to come. They said they're too old for this kind of event." Peeta answered my question in a quick way. I said,

"I haven't seen them for a long time. Tell them to visit us sometimes."

"Kay, I'll tell them next time. Where's Katniss?"

"Just trying to stand up," I talked loud and then I whispered, "she's learning to walk in high heels."

"Impressive. Who persuaded her to go and train to walk in them?"

"Clove. Impressive isn't it!" Just then I saw Peeta's parents walking into our house and mom going outside into our garden. I followed mom too.

"Hi Mr. Mellark! Hi Mrs. Mellark!" I said in my 'angel' tone of voice.

"Hi sweetie!" Peeta's parents said hi to me in the same time and they walked in together while chatting with my mom who's also walking with them, and from now on, they completely ignored the rest of us. I should be heading back to dinner anyways. Still starved.

Katniss POV:)

Peeta looks at me with a face full of confusion. He asked me,

"You want some help to stand up?"

"No Peeta. Katniss's totally fine," Clove answered Peeta for me, "I'm just starting to train her to walk in heels." Peeta's nice enough to still give me a hand to stand back up. I said and gave Clove a look,

"Thanks Peeta. Couldn't have ever stood back up without your help."

"Your welcome." Peeta said sweetly and gave me a peck on my lip. Clove said,

"Peeta, if you keep doing this, Katniss's not going to learn."

"Clove, not everyone can walk in heels naturally like you. Heels wizard." Nice said Peeta. Thanks. I stuck my tongue out at Clove, and she did the same thing back. Cato and Peeta laughs. Cato said,

"You two are crazily remarkable." Neither one of us replied. We walked back into the house, and I didn't trip or almost trip because there's a miracle. I asked,

"Are we going to finish our dinner, or what?"

"I guess we finish it. What do we do after though? I'll protest if we're having another party. No more crossover parties for me. Just for now though, maybe." Clove said determined. Cato and Peeta laughed automatically. I laughed a bit too, I've got to admit. I said,

"Fine, no more crossover parties then. We'll just go and chill in our room after we finished dinner then. Actually, we can see what Prim want to do."

"Ok. I'm good with it. Bye guys." Clove said as she sort of shows how she wants to pushed them outside our house. Cato frowns and said,

"We can't go, Peeta's parents are having a fun time chatting with Katniss's mom."

"Oh well then. We're going to the living room to find Prim and the rest." Clove said as she grabbed my arm and we head to the living room. I looked at what Prim's doing and asked suspiciously,

"Are you seriously playing Wii, in your wedges?"

"Yeah. I'm still good at playing while wearing them." Prim smiles as she keeps on dancing her to that game called just dance or something. Just then, Peeta and Cato rushed in. Peeta gasped,

"Where were you all?"

"Just chilling in the living room, duh," I rolled my eyes, "and go away please. Tonight's an anti-boys night. Shoo-shoo."

"What? Do you not like us anymore?"

"No. It's just a night without boys. It's fine Peeta."

"No it's not. I can't lose you again."

"You won't lose me. Peeta, you live next door."

"Yeah, well, I know that Katniss." Peeta frowns. I stood up and walked towards him while that annoying just dance music stops and Prim said loudly,

"Whoa. Not here in the living room."

"Fine. Be that way." I said and I walked back to where I was sitting with Clove. Clove turns to me and gave out an evil smile. She said,

"If you want it, you should just sneak to somewhere with Peeta. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it. Trust me. Now, go!" I listened to Clove's advice and I walked towards Peeta. I whispered in his ear while starting to walk slowly,

"Let's go outside. Prim's not going to be there."

"I'll do whatever you say." He whispered back into my ear and we walked slowly towards the front door. He opened the door slowly like he usually does, and we walked down the staircases together. We walked on the stone pathway for the first one. The moon is full and round, and shining bright. We stopped at the little fountain square. There was faint music playing. It's probably the three adults inside the smaller living room. The moment was perfect, and we were thinking of the same thing I guess. Peeta held out his hands and asked, "Dance with me?"

"I don't see why not!" I answered and got into the dance position. It's a perfect timing for those fancy waltz-dance because I'm wearing the dress I wore at my first TV show, that fire dress, which is seriously rare; and I'm wearing those silver heels, seriously rare. We twirled under the moonlight. Romantic I think, is what they call this moment. It's weird how I didn't even trip this time. He said,

"You're not tripping. This surprises me."

"Thanks Peeta…" I said as I rushed into an underarm turn. He did that move where he has to fake drop me and pull me back up, I've got no idea what it's called and I probably never will because I never really pay attention to Effie's dance classes. He pulls me back up. High enough our lips are touching. Neither one of us is pulling apart from each other.

"Found you!" We jumped apart at least one meter when Clove shouted out from outside our little fountain square. Peeta and me frowned and looked at her. Clove said,

"I'm so sorry if I interrupted a moment. I didn't know."

"Never mind that Clove. It's ok." I said trying not to giggle. Clove's with Cato, and they were followed by Peeta's parents. Clove opened her mouth and said,

"It's time for Peeta and Cato to leave. Say good-bye Katniss."

"Ok," I turned my head towards Peeta, "bye Pita bread."

"Bye Kitty, and hey, skating rink on Friday night?"

"Sure. We can do that. Bye! See you tomorrow at school!" I gave him a peck on the lips and send him off to Cato. I walked back towards Clove and we entered the house. I can't believe it's bedtime. I hate bedtime, since I was eleven years old.

* * *

**REVIEW! IT'S EASY AS IT LOOKS, BUT IT MAKES EVERYONE REAL HAPPY~~~~ RRRREEEEVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWW**


	17. B-day present, pool party, what?

**Chapter 17's up guys! (Round of applause :P) I currently joined the review revolution, and hope you guys are doing the same thing ;) Have a good read :) See you at the end of the chapter~**

**ok, sorry if I said 20 last chap AN, it's for later on preparation, and keep up good work! REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW!**

**-Love you all, Buttercup \^O^/**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

Peeta and Cato went back to Peeta's house. It's so much quieter that they're not here anymore. Clove must feel the same, she asked,

"Why is it so much different?"

"It's much more quieter now. What should we do? I'm tired…" I said while yawning. She pointed at Prim and her friends. She said,

"They're not even tired." True enough, they're still dancing those silly moves to just dance. I hate dancing. Excluding dancing with Peeta though. I asked,

"You wanna go to sleep earlier, or no?"

"I don't know. I'll come over to your room after we've took our shower. Deal?" Sounds like a good deal, so I nodded my head and went upstairs to take my shower, while thinking about Peeta's present. I grabbed my pjs, my other stuff, and my towels. I don't really think I'm missing anything else. I walked inside the shower room, turned on the tap and just stood under the hot water. I wrote down things that I could buy for Peeta on the glass door, but eventually, all of those are covered in water steam. "Katniss?" Clove suddenly walked in. I stared at her and asked sharply,

"What are you doing in here?"

"I didn't know you're already in your shower. Lawl. I'm so sorry."

"Never mind. Why are you here though?"

"Where're the towels?"

"Outside your bathroom. Check the closet."

"Ok, thanks Katniss!" Clove grins and tripped while she walked outside into the hallway. She shouts,

"I'm ok!" I guess she kept walking because I'm certainly hearing more heels clicking sound. Where'd all my shower gel go? Prim must've used it last night… Oh, she left me a note that's soaking wet with blurry words. It says: Sorry Katniss, something, I had to, something, I couldn't, something, so yeah. She's probably trying to tell me that she had to use it but she couldn't find the refill. She knows exactly where my candyfloss flavored shower gel is. Never mind all that. I'll just use some other type then. Definitely not that weird type that Flavius gave me… It's in a weird type of purple. I decided to use the chocolate truffle flavor that Annie got me a long time ago from district 4. It smells so good that's why I barely use it in case I swallowed some of it. I rinsed down my body and walked out my shower. I looked at the lingerie that Effie gave me some times ago. For the first time, I decided to wear them. It's really not my type, bright pink with black lace… Well, I wore them anyways… I put on my fuzzy pjs Cinna made for me for winter. These things all happened before that stinky old quarter quell. I'm glad I didn't throw them away when I was mad anyways. I hung up my towels to let it dry. I decided not to dry my hair; I'll dry them when Clove and me are staying up at night. We can't sleep what so ever. None of us can ever sleep still. No sweet dreams for us ever. I walked over to Clove's room, wearing my old district tour heels. I regretted how I swear that I'll wear heels all night. I knocked on her door. After a few seconds she opens the door with a wet towel covering her body. I asked, "Clove, are you wearing anything?"

"Yeah, I have my towel!" She answered as I gave her a sharp look. She sighs and said, "Yeah fine, I know how much you hate this kind of joke. I get it. I get it. Just wait a sec. You can come in." She walks back in and put her 'fabrics' on. She walks back out and I asked with a sigh,

"I never knew Clove's such a sexy girl."

"Oh yeah, you stay too long with Glimmer and Cashmere, you'd turn unbelievable."

"What? When were you with Glimmer and Cashmere?"

"We were on the same train in the whole summer. You know, that train?"

"Yeah I know that. You actually call this stuff clothes though. I can't believe it."

"Katniss, seriously, learn and live with it. This stuff isn't the worst. At least it still covers most parts!" I looked at her up and down. The 'clothes' she calls covers her top, I don't know about the back though; the bottom's see through, and she's wearing a dark colored underwear. I said,

"Clove, inappropriate. Clove is inappropriate sometimes."

"Fine, be that way if you want." Clove gave me a funny face. Awkward silence. Stomping sounds are outside, and Clove's door opened. There stood Prim and her 'gang'. Clove and me looks at them, Prim opens her mouth and said,

"Katniss, I've been asking for what Clove's wearing for ages. I. Want. That."

"Prim, this is just not inappropriate for your age. No. Not getting you that."

"Please Katniss? Please?"

"No. Not this. Just not this."

"Oh pfft, it's not that bad Katniss. Not the worst."

"Not appropriate for your age just yet Prim. Now, get out of here." I walked towards the doors and pushed her outside. Suddenly, I realized she haven't tell me about why she's looking for us, so I asked,

"Why did you come for us?"

"Oh. We just wanted to tell you two that we're going to sleep tonight. That's it. Nightie night Katniss! Dream about Peetniss!" Prim! She made me blushed, but she walked down the hallway and didn't turn around so she won't see me blushing. I walked back in Clove's room and she asked,

"What's the matter? Why're you blushing badly? Spit it out girl."

"Nothing. It's just Prim-" Clove cut off my sentence and said,

"Talking about Peeta and you. Why of course! She's your sister!"

"You don't even have a sister Clove. Don't say it like you do."

"Ok. Well. Let's get started. Do you have a piece of paper or anything?"

"No, you're the smart one here. Plus, this's your room and it's already well decorated." I looked around the room when I said that. It's really decorated. Black walls like it used to be, and all that neon decorations hanging down from the ceiling. Wow. Clove walks back with a notebook, neon, and a pen, also neon. I asked,

"What's up with neon and all that?"

"They're cool stuff. Ok. What do you have in mind for Peeta's birthday present?" She got into the topic fast. Impressive. I said,

"I was thinking about giving him a big set of drawing materials…"

"That's one of the greatest idea. He loves drawing, and I know that. Hey, what did he give you for your birthday?"

"A new game bag, a polished mockingjay pin, same old one, and a hunting guide in a really weird version. Yep. It's really weird and you won't want to read it."

"Well, that's some stuff he got you. That's all?"

"Well, yeah, there's a card, and the set of bow and arrow that he ordered for me from the capitol."

"That's some great present. You didn't kill anyone with it did you?" I glared at her when she said that. She laughed and kept talking,

"Alright, alright, that was just a joke Katniss. Actually, not exactly. Ok, well, that new set of drawing stuff the capitol came out with last week looks like a good choice. It's on sale now too! You could get that early and have it come here so you can start the wrapping! I think that's what you should do."

"No idea what you're talking about Clove."

"Katniss, do you ever read the official magazine Capitol comes out with each month? Oh of course, Katniss never reads magazines… Oh boy, I'll have to help you with this then." Ok, so she's saying I don't read magazines. Well, no, I certainly don't. Clove kept blabbing stuff,

"This whole new set of drawing tools comes with thousands of parts. Paint, pastels, pencil crayons, like, you name it Katniss. They have everything. It's designed by the art crew of President Paylor **(Not sure if I got her name right)**! It's got amazing stuff in it, and you won't even believe it. Here, I'll go get the magazine." She walked down to her closet and came back with 'The Trendy Capitol' magazine. I asked,

"You read trendy? I can't believe it. OMG."

"Yeah, of course. It's full of stuff, so of course, it has everything in it. Lifestyle, entertainment, sports. You name it. Capitol's full of this kind of things."

"Yeah ok. Let's see what it looks like, that art stuff." I finished that quickly, and Clove's already on that page. She points at that picture of amazing art supplies. It comes in a unique tin box in any color you want. It's true enough that there's every single art supply that you can think of in that box. Best of all, it's foldable. I said,

"Wow. Amazing Clove. I'm so amazed."

"Stop staring into mid air and just gaping. Let's get down to business. Do you want to buy this for his birthday or no?" Clove's really into this stuff. I checked the price. Not that bad for a victor, and it's on sale. I said,

"Sure, let's get it."

"Don't you have to ask your mom for permission or anything?"

"Clove, I'm 17."

"Yeah, still. What's wrong with people in district 12?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's my money anyways. I won it."

"Peeta and you won it together."

"Yeah. Ok. How can we buy it?"

"You go to the back of the magazine, fill in the information, send it to the capitol, and so on. You'd get that collection by tomorrow if you send out the info tonight."

"They take in late night requests?"

"Yeah, Cato did it once for me."

"That's sweet. What'd he got you?"

"Supplies of knives. There're probably more than 50 types. For my 15th birthday last year." Knives for Clove. Did she just say 15? That means she's 16 right now. I asked,

"Clove, are you 16 right now?"

"Yeah. I'm 16, and I'm supposed to be in grade 11."

"What? Why? I thought you're supposed to be in grade 10 if you didn't go to the hunger games. I'm the one that's supposed to be in grade 11 right now."

"Honor students, Cato and me! One correction, you're supposed to be in grade 11 if you didn't go to the hunger games, but you did. Too bad for all of us."

"I agree. Ok. Let's send out the information." I grabbed that neon pen and filled the form in.

Prim POV:)

"What're you doing there Glim?" I asked as I walked passed her. We decided to hold a party in my room tonight instead of sleeping. I should tell Katniss about that. Glim answered, "I'm putting on lotion and stuff. I don't really even know what they're called actually. Cash probably knows what they're called."

"You're just putting on interesting powdery stuff on your whole body. Ok then." I walked towards Rue and Foxface. We started with awkward silence. Rue suggested,

"You guys want to go down to the forest room tonight? We can actually go swimming. School doesn't officially start with homework and all that until next week. Plus, today's still Wednesday."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me. That's good idea for Rue and me." Foxface liked that idea, so ok. I nodded and said an ok. Cash and Glim looks at us, and Cash asked,

"What's our idea?"

"Swimming in the creek in the forest room."

"Good idea. Let's get changed girls. Hey, Katniss and Clove coming?" Cash's got a great point. We usually don't go swimming without Katniss. I said,

"Yeah sure. Rue and me can go get Katniss and Clove, while you guys get yourselves ready I guess." We nodded our head and got down to business. I ran down the hallway with Rue and knocked loudly on Clove's room, shouted,

"We're going swimming in the forest room! Come meet us in my room if you're coming, ok?"

"Sure! See you guys in your room with our swimsuits on!" Katniss shouted. That's them sorted. I ran back to my room with Rue, we opened the door and find all the girls with bikinis on top. Rue asked,

"What's up with neon bikinis?"

"Not much. It's fashion. We got you guys some too." Foxface said as Glim walks to us with two pairs. Apparently this stuff is ordered from the magazine trendy capitol. I've been begging for neon stuff from Katniss for ages too. Katniss never gets stuff from the capitol magazine, because she doesn't like them. I walked into the change room with my neon pink bikinis, and I changed into them of course. I walked out with the 'swag' of neon. Neon pink bikinis, and neon pink flip-flops. Woohoo! Rue walked out from the other side in her neon blue bikinis, striking a pose too. I feel like I love neon right now. I screamed randomly, "Neon color rules!"

"They so do Prim!" Foxface screamed too. They actually do. Foxface's in neon orange, Glim's in neon purple, and Cash's in neon aquamarine. Neon girls all set. There was a knock on the door. I rushed to open it, and there stood Clove in a neon hot pink bikini with white polka dots, and OMFG! Katniss's standing there in a neon green bikini that's sexy enough. No way I can ever make Katniss wear something like that. It's strapless and seriously just a piece of fabric covering her breasts, and a piece of fabric covering her lower part. I whispered to Clove,

"Did you made her wear that?"

"Yeah. I did. Isn't it impressive?"

"Totally is. It's effortless sexy, and I can't imagine her wearing this at swimming lesson at school where there's the boys."

"Oh, should I make her wear this at the swimming lesson at school?"

"You could try."

"Prim, it's not that hard for me to make her wear this."

"Why not?"

"I'm good at doing this. Katniss's going to have at least ten pairs of neon bikinis by next month…"

"What? How can you even make her do this?"

"I told you, I'm smart at this kind of stuff."

"Ok then. Seriously though, whoa." I noticed the rest of my friends were just surrounding Katniss asking a bunch of different questions. We should really get going to the forest room though. It's almost midnight.

* * *

**Just one simple request, review please :) Chapter 18 will hopefully be coming up in this week ;) I'm performing at the concert this weekend, so I have lots of practices and rehearsals, and it's all in THE ORPHEUM! Wootwoot! KK, yeah, review please!**


	18. Midnight tale and early school

**So guys, sorry for this SUPER late update. I was SO busy and SO into my other fanfic :P Well, here's chapter 18 anyways. Please review! (Because we all know we love reviews)**

**And, keep up good work ;) You guys did a great job from reading till here! Favor, Follow, Review!**

**-Buttercup**

* * *

Katniss POV:)

We got down to the forest, unlocked it, and walked in. I saw Prim and Rue rushing towards the diving board, fighting on who's going first. Sweet little children. My little sister and Rue. Glimmer and Cashmere just standing by the creek, doesn't really know what to do. I guess they're pretty bad at swimming. I walked towards the creek and jumped in, splashing Glimmer, Cashmere and Clove. Clove says angrily,

"Hey! You splashed me!"

"Swimsuits are meant for swimming you idiot!" I laughed and splashed her. Eventually, she lost her balance and fell into the creek. I laughed even louder. Prim pushed Rue into the creek. Rue fell in with Prim crashing on top of her, because Foxface pushed her too. They shouted at the direction of Foxface,

"Hey! That hurts Foxface!" Foxface didn't reply and dived in with an amazingly beautiful front flip. We stopped whatever we're doing and just stayed still, staring at her. She pops out of the water and I asked,

"Did you learn how to dive or something?"

"Oh yeah, Annie taught me on the train pool. The exact same train that toured us. She found out that I could swim pretty well, so she decided to teach me how to dive."

"Wow. She should teach every one of us right here. We can all swim great, can't we?" I asked and turned my head to look at Glimmer and Cashmere's reaction. They shook their head rapidly. Clove laughed and said,

"You guys have to learn it, or what are you going to do in PE class?"

"We know how to swim, but we're scared of diving." Cashmere protested, Glimmer nodded her head with agreement. The three of them stared at each other. Foxface's probably already teaching Prim and Rue how to dive perfectly, since they're on the diving board, and Foxface's doing these kind of weird moves. I went in the water and swim down the creek into this pool, or what we call, the lake. I popped out of the water to get some fresh air, I saw Clove's face right in front of me, with an evil smile on her face. She usually does that so, whatever. I asked,

"Clove, you said you and Cato are 16 right now. How old are the rest of them?"

"Finnick's 25, because he's stolen from the capitol, and he feels like finishing the school courses… I know, it's weird. Annie's around the same age, but he wants to accompany Finnick, so… Yep. Johanna's 18, I know that for sure." She gave me a complete answer which I like a lot. I said,

"Well ok then. This makes the statement of district 4 people loves school."

"Yep. Ok, I'm going to swim around now. Easy for you to swim in bikinis aye? You're certainly swimming well in them!" Before I could protest, she went under the water quickly. I popped my head back in the water to chase up. I never told her the mapping inside this lake-like pool. I didn't tell her there's an underwater cave, which used to be Prim and my little clubhouse, and the tunnel in there leads to the hallway where our rooms are. I caught up to Clove and I led the way towards the little clubhouse. Since we're not in water anymore, I asked her,

"Unique underwater cave. Impressive isn't it?"

"Certainly is. With the architectures and builders that trained in district 2. Does the hallway leads to anywhere?" She asked, and I answered proudly,

"It certainly does! I designed that secret hallway! It leads to the hallway where our rooms are. We could use this hallway to get back if you want."

"Yeah, I'm desperate to try it when we're done swimming!"

"When are you not desperate about anything Clove?"

"I don't know, good question." She dived back into the lake and swim upward. I'm going to follow her as a good friend I guess.

~Page break~

We finally got back up onto water surfaces after that big race of swimming. I walked onto the grass field and I saw five girls lying down on the grass. I teased,

"Sun tanning will never work on you five. It doesn't work inside houses."

"Oh yeah! We're not outdoors, this is indoors!" Glimmer gasped as she pops back up and went back into the water, followed by Cashmere. I laughed my head off. District one girls are amazingly amazing. I turned my head back and looked at the other three girls, still lying down on the grass field. Prim smiles and said,

"I remember the last time seeing you laugh, before you and Peeta got happily ever after. I like seeing people I love laugh, instead of, worrying."

"I laugh because you're having a fun time, little duck."

"You haven't called me little duck since, well ever."

"You weren't such a little duck since you trained as a doctor and turned 13."

"True enough. Hey, isn't this more of a little private conversation? I need to talk to you later anyways. We can talk about this later?"

"Deal." I nodded my head and gave her a smile. I looked at the clock on the far wall. 5:30am. I stayed up whole night, but full of fun. I guess it was worth it… I walked over to Clove. Clove looks at me and said,

"Oh dear. We took a shower that didn't really mattered… We have to get going and get you dressed up sexy enough for school today. Katniss Roses Everdeen."

"When did you EVER found out my middle name?" Now I'm mad at her, because she's going to figure out every single secret after, she's known my middle name. Roses goes with Primrose, roses Snow gave me… Everywhere roses. Roses. It's not rose or anything. It's roses. Clove smirks,

"Found out when you filled in the information. Katniss Roses Everdeen."

"Stop calling me ROSES! I have a complicated life with roses."

"Ok, ok. Let's get you dressed up with sexiness. Let's go! Woohoo! Tunnel time! Don't you need to tell them we're leaving?" She asked me excitingly, Rue laughed and answered for me,

"We already know by your 'excitedness' Clove. Have fun dressing up! Oh, Katniss's closet doesn't have too amazing things. You might want to just, you know, use your stuff. Get it?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of everything, and you guys will just go 'whoa' when she walks down for breakfast. Ok?" Clove gave them a last look and winked. She pushed me back into the water and we swim toward the tunnel and walked up to the hallway.

Foxface POV:)

"I can't wait till seeing Katniss being sexy!" I actually squealed for the first time since I left district 5. Rue muttered,

"As if Katniss's really going to dress up sexy for school."

"Clove's got her wearing that bikini, this won't be that hard." Cashmere said loudly. I nodded my head with the rest of them, except for Rue who's just sighing. I walked into my closet and chose a light blue dress that fits with my blue shoes that I'll wear to school today. I walked out into the hallway, Prim's wearing a pink ruffle skirt with a white lacey blouse and pink flats, Rue's wearing jean-shorts with a ruffle blouse, at last there're Glimmer and Cashmere are still those sexy girls in neon.

We were ready to go downstairs, but there was a loud scream from Katniss.

"No Clove! No! You're not trying to make me wear this are you?"

"Katniss, it's _fine_. Look at what _I _usually wear?" Clove sighs as she dragged Katniss downstairs.

Looks like Katniss is going to be dressed in something that would cause her to feel the open air.

"Hey girls, you know what? Why don't we go to school first? Looks like Katniss and Clove are going to go on forever…" I suggested, leading our group towards the front door. The first time we've ever decided to go through the front door. Plus, we want to catch another chance of 'Heffie'.

~Page break~

It turned out Katniss and Clove got to school first because Peeta drove them to school. No fair. Clove walked to us in her usual style,

"Girls, Katniss only accepts a look at her at lunch."

"So that means she's just going to hide all day?" I asked. Clove replied with a laugh,

"No, she means that she doesn't want you girls to look at her until lunch."

"Oh. Ok. Acceptable by us." I shrugged and walked into art with Cinna.

"Grab a seat please!" Cinna commands as we sat down. Some of the teachers in school teaches every subject, scary.

"So today, you get to design your own clothes, and you get to _make_ them. I would suggest dresses for girls, and suits for boys. It's a project you'll be marked on for your fine arts course. And I think you all know about the spring dance, that's why I decided to make this project interesting, and something you can use in the dance."

"There's finally a spring dance for us? Yes!" Prim squealed.

"There is a spring dance, in fact, there's another one at the end of the year." Cinna smiled, appreciating how there's a student happy about the project and the dance.

"Now you get to work. If there's something too complicated, you can always ask me for help, or Portia." Cinna added as we took out our sketchbook and started to sketch.

Peeta POV:)

"So Cato, are you proud that Clove can make Katniss wear such a thing?" I asked Cato, teasing Katniss in the same time. I gave a quick look at Katniss who's blushing bright red. Feel sorry for her. Dressed in a kind of transparent spaghetti strap shirt that doesn't cover her whole top, really short denim short, and the most surprising thing, she's wearing really high high-heels. I also realize something different about her hair… It's not in her usual braid today, Clove managed to make her put her hair down. Right now, as a boy's view, I can't finish up describing her with boy words.

"So Peeta, enjoying how Katniss looks right now, aren't you?" Clove disturbs my thinking with a question.

"Sure I do. Katniss looks effortlessly sexy, or more like, different." I answered, hoping it wouldn't hurt Katniss and satisfies Clove in the same time.

"Yeah, well, Katniss does look honestly sexy." Clove nodded with approval. Our classroom door opened, and there came Annie and Finnick giggling together as usual.

"Oh Katniss! You're really hot today!" Annie giggles while Katniss rolled her eyes. Cato, Finnick and me started chatting; Annie asks how Clove made Katniss wore all that… Effie's still not here yet. We students will have to mark her late today.

"Hey lover boy, I think someone's coming."

"Oh. Right. We're still missing Johanna, Gale and Marvel-" Cato switched the topic as the door cracks open, and there stood Gale with a frown, "hey Gale. You checked on Madge yet?"

"No. Octavia and the other two people didn't let me stay any longer." Gale, still frowning. I patted him on the back,

"It's alright bro, she'll be fine."

"Thanks Peeta." He smiled a bit.

The door cracked open again. I didn't pay much attention until Katniss and Clove gasped out loud, "Johanna and Marvel are together? **(Ok, I honestly don't actually SHIP Johanna and Marvel, but since I did this story as Marvel+ Glimmer equals siblings, I can't really do my usual **_**ships**_**.)**"

We turned our head towards the door and there stood Johanna and Marvel, holding their hands together. I never thought about Johanna and Marvel being a couple. Never. Nor have I ever thought of Haymitch and Effie together.

* * *

**There you go. My next update depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter, follows and favours. I WILL be updating my other story 'Shadow boy and kind girl' first because that one is DEFINITELY more successful. But here you go. Chapter 18. REVIEW!**


	19. That wonderful day

**Long chapter finished in two days. Enjoy your read. And please review. JUST BUMP THAT NUMBER UP TO 30, OK? FOR NOW!**

**AND YES! ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL NINETEEN! REVIEW FAVOR FOLLOW!**

**-Your amazing author Buttercup**

* * *

Glimmer POV:)

"That was probably the best class I had so far this year! Cinna's awesome!" I squealed loudly as my group of friends headed towards the cafeteria. It's amazing how we actually decided to eat in the cafeteria today, usually we just picnic in the meadows.

"I know right! The fine arts course this year is going to be the best!" Rue squeaks in a higher pitched voice.

"Oh my gosh, I knew Cinna's always the best! And he is! My sister Katniss adored him, in the right way, since the first day she met him!" Prim giggles as we put our lunch bags on the table where Clove's bag sat.

"You girls ready to see how Katniss's dressed like today? It's not such a big deal if you girls are used to seeing how Clove's dressed." Cato smiled. Our group of girls laughed quietly incase Katniss and Clove heard us. Actually, they probably won't hear us anyways since they're so far away at the cafeteria line-up.

As a far away view of Katniss, she's wearing a transparent turquoise spaghetti strap top that showed the buckles of her bras, and the top isn't long enough to cover her belly-button. She's also wearing a very short jean short. Oh, and I spot those bright blue and black polka-dot high heels!

"So you girls like Katniss's sexy outfit?" Clove asked as she placed her butt down on the chair. I smiled and said 'yup' accenting the p.

"Can Katniss be even sexier than that?" What the f Prim? You're doing that to your sister? Eventually someone has to reply, so it was Clove.

"Well… I was trying to make her be sexier than that… Didn't work out that well."

"So that's what all the screaming was about?" Foxface interrupts with a gasp.

"You got it Fox. So Katniss threw I fit when I tried to make her wear-"

"I so did not, Clove you liar." Katniss interrupts, Cato and Peeta burst into laughter.

"Ok, ok, let's stop all this great fuss." Peeta stopped the anger so we could at least enjoy the rest of our lunch… Some couples they are!

Katniss POV:)

Sigh. It's Friday in the morning, and it's October 11th… Which means it's Peeta's birthday tomorrow. I'm all set, except the card and Peeta's birthday cake. Although Peeta's the best baker in town, but I can't let him make his own birthday cake.

"Girl, are you alright?" Clove asked as we walk into Effie's class. Ugh… Effie first thing in the morning while Prim and the others are having fun in math with Wiress? I'm stuck here in Effie's classroom doing laws. Groan.

"Hey girl on fire, you alright?" Clove asked again as we sat down in our usual table, beside Johanna, Gale, Marvel, Peeta, Cato, Finnick and Annie. With Madge still missing. Sigh again.

"Cheer up mockingjay!" Marvel teased. Sigh again. There's so much pressure on me today, gosh! I should cheer up a lot. Skating tonight with Peeta too… Oh Peeta, are you the one that's making me frustrated today? I faced my whole face down on the table.

"Miss. Everdeen, can I please ask you to sit up right, please." Effie walks to our table. I sighed again. Effie frowns and whispered,

"Where did that courage go? The courage you used to volunteer for you sister? Cheer up girl on fire."

"Effie, the courage didn't go anywhere. I'm just frustrated." I muttered.

"Would you like to talk to the counselor?" Effie's so annoying she made me growl.

"Manners! Now sit back up!" Effie hissed as she walks back to the whiteboard and continued teaching.

Think I'm going to cry for the rest of the block…

~Page break~

I admit PE went by fast enough, and I admit our new PE teacher Seneca Crane isn't such a bad teacher… Ha, my old game maker teaching me PE. Such a surprise. PE went by fast and then we had business with Alma Coin. Almost shot Coin dead last year in the rebellion too… Missed a few inch I would've killed her instead of that fucking Cornelius Snow.

"Katniss, talk to your girlfriends. Why are you frustrated?" Annie asked me over and over again. So, fine, I'll tell her.

"That's nothing to be so frustrated of. Just spend your time with Peeta tomorrow and you'll for sure make his day." Jo's so sweet. Best advice. No sarcasm.

"And write the card tonight! I'm sure Clove'll be able to help you write it." Annie suggested. Clove rolled her eyes and groans,

"Am I that important? I'm sure the card will have too much passion for me to bear."

"Clovey!" I yelled furiously.

"Yo, Clovey's a name for Cato only. Only, you heard that?" Clove replied furiously.

"You two stop this right now! You guys want to ruin this conversation or what?" Jo screeched the loudest in all of us.

"Jo, you calm down now." Annie cooled down Johanna's temper, just a bit.

"You girls mind if we interrupt?" Our official _boyfriends_ came and ask.

"We're done with this conversation so Katniss, go spend your time with lover boy." Jo pushed me into Peeta's just-in-time open arms with encouragement.

"Um, someone tell us what's going on please?" Finnick asked with a face of innocent confusion.

"Yeah we'll explain-"

"No!" I cut off Clove's sentence as she burst into laughter along with Jo and Annie.

"We won't, even tape up my mouth if you want. You two go have fun, see you in class!" Clove's definitely going to tell them what's going on… Groan… Whatever.

~Page break~

Peeta and me spent the rest of the school hours under the girls' encouragement. Why do I even need to be encouraged? Gosh! It's not like I'm not used to being with Peeta alone.

"So kitty cat, you ready to go skating?" Peeta asked, standing casually beside my locker.

"Ready. Just let me close my locker." I answered as I quickly put the lock on.

"Now you're officially ready to go." Peeta smiled and took my hand.

We walked down the hallway and just before we board on his car, I gasped,

"Have to go see Madge first, I totally forgot about her these days!"

"Good idea. I'll drive you there, and I'll go drop by and see her too." Peeta agrees, yay! What a caring _boyfriend_ I have.

~Page break~

"Venia, can I come in please?" I asked as we get to Madge's hospital room.

"Sure you can sweetie." Venia opens the door and I walked in with Peeta by my side.

"Look Madge, more friends came to visit!" Gale!?

"Gale, tell them to come, please." A soft, kind voice croaked. Madge's probably still feeling bad. I walked to Madge's bed and sat down on one side of it.

"Madge, what happened to you?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know… The doctor couldn't tell what I was suffering from. Nothing too major though, I'll be out of hospital by next Monday. October 14th."

"That's great news! You'll be able to come back to school again!"

"But Kat, he said I'm probably going to have to go through this over and over again."

"Then that's something major…"

"I know. But it's not a great deal is it? It's not like I'd die if I go through this again."

"But it's dangerous, suffering this over and over again hurts too."

"Yeah I know. But I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's good. Awesome news to know about." We grinned at each other, but Madge's smile turned into a frown after a few seconds.

"Madge, what is it are you disappointed about now?"

"I'm missing Peeta's eighteenth birthday! Eighteenth! How could I've missed that?"

"Madge, it's alright. No need to panic. It's fine, I'm sure Peeta won't mind, will you?" I turned my head towards Peeta who's standing there chatting to Gale.

"Oh, no! Of course I won't mind! Just get well soon Madge." Peeta grinned at Madge.

"See, I told you he won't mind." I bumped Madge's shoulder with my elbow, Madge looked at me then looked at Gale who's chuckling quietly.

"Catnip, Madge means she minds." Gale whispered loudly.

"Of course I would mind!" Madge frowned with a bit of fury.

"You don't have to be sad about missing his birthday." I told her again.

"But, but, but… Eighteenth birthday is important!" Madge cries.

"Madge, calm down. It's not like you won't be able to tell him happy late birthday or give him a late birthday present or something." I patted her lightly on the head.

"Yeah fine." Madge yawned.

"Just go and rest. Peeta and me won't annoy you anymore." I told her.

"You guys don't annoy me." Madge protested.

"We so do." I rolled my eyes and waited for Madge to fall to sleep.

"Gale, take good care of her will you?" I whispered as I headed out the room with Peeta. Gale nods and closed the door lightly.

"Well Madge's certainly looking a lot healthier isn't she?" I asked Peeta happily as we walk down the hallway of the hospital. Technically, a big clinic.

"Certainly! Really hope she gets well soon!" Peeta replied with a big enthusiastic smile on his face.

"I know! C'mon, let's run to your car! Skating time!" I switched the topic, grabbed his arm and ran down the hallway.

Peeta POV:)

"Kitty cat, tie your skates properly." I sighed.

"Peeta, you know I've never been skating before." Katniss scowls.

"You told me that before?" I asked, confused.

"'Course I did. Wait, did I?"

"I don't think you did."

"Maybe I didn't. Oh well, now you know." We grinned at each other. We got to the skating rink _way _later than we thought we could. Visited Madge took us a while, and the horrible traffic jam on our way to district 13. Did I ever mentioned the skating rink's in district 13?

But the late skating result turned out good/bad. There's basically no one in the skating rink which would give me some space to teach Katniss how to skate and a private place for us to spend our night in.

"So Katniss, you ready to skate?" I asked.

"Yes I am! Whoa…!" Katniss fell into my arms as she stood up.

"Careful!" I warned as I walked slowly to accompany her wobbly walking technique.

~Page break~

"Glide Katniss, glide. Just don't be scared and glide, like this!" I glided and she followed with a few seconds glide and a fall.

"Oww…" Katniss groans.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? You can climb trees so I'm sure you'll have a good balance." I encouraged her, a bit.

"Yeah I'm going to keep going until I learn this damn gliding technique!" So she stood up angrily and glided perfectly.

"Bravo!" I yelled, clapping my hands so she could see me from the far end of the skating rink. She glided back perfectly and a perfect parallel stop.

"Wow you're learning fast girl!" I grinned and she grinned back.

"Any rewards?" She asked proudly.

"Yes." I lifted her face up and gave her a spine-tingling kiss.

We broke apart and chuckled.

"Well you ready to do some jumps and turns?" I asked. She shook her head and yawned, "Too tired. Can we go home and come back another time?"

"Of course we can, love." I scooped her up and carried her back to the preparation area outside the skating rink.

Clove POV:)

"Did you two have fun?" I asked Katniss enthusiastically. She's finally home and she's kind of daydreaming I have to honestly admit. She spend her time with Peeta in the skating rink while Cato and me were spending our time by the lake in district twelve, where Katniss used to hunt for trading goods.

"Loads of fun. Now I have to write my card to Peeta, don't I?" Katniss yawns loudly. It's like midnight already since we both got back at 11:30pm and the youngsters are already sleeping safe and sound.

"Yes go write your card and I'll wrap the present. I know you don't want me looking at the messages in your card. Too passionate." I smirked. Katniss rolls her eyes and left my room to write her card.

Hmm… Wrapping paper, where did I put the wrapping paper? Oh! Found it! Black with neon orange swirls wrapping paper. PERFECTO!

Now where did I put my craft kit?

Not under my bed, not in the purple cabinet. It must be in the red cabinet!

YES I'M RIGHT! SCORE!

Ok. What am I missing? I finished wrapping up the present perfectly but the whole thing just looks a bit… plain…

HA! GLITTER AND RIBBONS!

Some glitter here, some glitter there, and I wrap it up with ribbons. Done!

"Clove? Can I come in? It sounds a bit noisy in here."

Katniss, have some common sense. I'm cheering so of course it's noisy.

"Yeah come on in!" I called as she walks in with a card.

The card oh-so-detailed made… The card's so cute. Filled with Katniss's love of course…

"Great card you found!" I said.

"I made it." Katniss told me proudly. My jaw dropped, amazed by the fact how clumsy Katniss could make such a card.

"And Clove, love that perfectly wrapped present, you think the present part's ready?"

"And the cake too." I smiled. A surprise I've been secretly hiding.

Now Katniss's jaw dropped. I knew she's going to be surprised by that fact, even though she hasn't even seen the cake that's currently in the youngsters' room.

"Yeah, the best surprise I have for you ever since."

"I love you so much Clove! Show me that cake!"

"Be patient, it's in the youngsters' room."

"Pfft, youngsters?"

"Yeah. You don't expect me to say, Prim, Rue, Glim, Cash, and Foxface's room aye?"

"No. That means I'll have to go with your idea, and see that cake in the morning then."

"Yes. Follow my idea." We laughed together, fun time, fun memories for the night.

* * *

**ReviewReviewReviewReviewRevi ewReviewReview**

**Obvious enough?**


End file.
